Dark Horizon
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: A new threat has come to town in the body of a young blonde teen. This mysterious man has connections to Kol and intends to revive him. Can this really happen? You will just have to read to find out.
1. It begins

_Dark Horizon_

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries or any affiliation of it.

Chapter1: It begins

Mystic Falls was a welcome mat for danger. Vampires, witches, werewolves and even Hybrids roamed the land. It should have come as no surprise at all that a new evil was well on its way. This evil was of my own shame and dishonor. He came to Mystic falls and changed all the rules.

It was a warm spring afternoon at the Salvatore mansion and Stefan still was trying to break through to Elena. Her humanity was still off and Stefan continued to feel great guilt.

"Elena, this needs to be discussed." Elena walked passed Stefan grabbing a drink. "Bore someone else with your worries." Elena sat down taking a small sip from her glass. Before Stefan could protest there was a knock at the door. "Better get that Stefan." The gloomy Salvatore walked to the door and opened it up. Outside stood a young man in black attire, black dress pants with a black buttoned up shirt that exposed his chest as the top of the shirt was unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up and showed two black bracelets, one on each wrist. As Stefan continued to take in the site before him he noticed the young man had on a black choker with an Egyptian Ankh as the clasp that held the chocker together, in the center was a sapphire jewel. The young man had deep blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Hello, is this the Salvatore mansion?" Stefan opened his mouth a little.

(Elsewhere)

"I am getting annoyed Rebekah. This is the third time you have claimed to know where Silas is." Klaus ever the impatient one scolded his sister as they searched the woods of Mystic Falls. "Please Nik, complain more. You know how much it thrills me."

"Believe me sister, I wish that I didn't have to complain but an incompetent sibling usually causes complaints!" Rebekah turned quickly and smacked Klaus in the face. He only smiled at his sisters temper. "Predictable Rebekah."

"If you want to finally be rid of Silas then you will be nice or you can fight him on your own." Klaus only smiled again. "Yes, well, Forgive me for wanting him dead. After all the only weapon that can kill us has gone missing. If he has it we could all be dead." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Remind me some more Nik." The two siblings would have continued to argue had there not been a visitor.

"Both of you shut up and follow me." Klaus looked at the familiar Salvatore. "Damon . . . don't recall ever giving you authority to order me around." Damon smirked. "Guess you don't want to see a witness who was bitten by an ancient scary vampire. I guess I'll put him out of his misery." Klaus chuckled.

"Naturally Damon finds evidence before us. We're older, stronger, and faster, all around better really but he beats us to the punch. Show me Damon." Damon led the two originals to the man he found. "Here you go." Klaus bent down to the man and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened to you." Klaus used his compulsion to get him to talk.

"I was attacked by a mountain lion." Klaus looked up at Damon. The Salvatore held his hands up in innocence. "He told me a vampire attacked him." Klaus tried again. "Tell me what really happened to you. How did you get that bite on your neck?" The man looked afraid. "I told you, a mountain lion." Klaus was getting angry. "Damon why don't you try."

Klaus stepped out of the way and Damon bent down to ask the man what happened.

"I'm not sure, some guy was walking through the woods and he came up to me and bit me on the neck. Then he looked at me and said something. I don't remember what." Damon looked back. "He must have been compelled to not tell you the truth Klaus." Damon looked back at the man. "What did the guy look like?" The man stood up and began walking away from Damon. He started muttering. "If a Salvatore asks you what I look like, kill yourself. Do not tell any originals who you were attacked by." The man kept saying it over and over as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Damon ran to stop the man but it was too late, he jumped from the cliff and fell to his death.

"Well there is another lead down the drain or cliff in this case. Whoever this was didn't want me or my siblings knowing his identity. Silas doesn't need to hide. It begs the question, who was it?"

(Salvatore boarding house)

"Hello, is this the Salvatore mansion?" Stefan opened his mouth a little.

"Yea, who are you?" The young man extended his hand. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Asher Valerian." Stefan almost thought he recognized him but passed it off as deja vou.

"How can I help you Asher?" The blonde smiled. "Well actually I was looking for Elena Gilbert. I'm new to school and the principal insisted I meet Elena. He said as a founding family member she would know the town best and could show me around." Stefan wanted to protest but Elena having heard everything beat him to the punch.

"Hello Asher, I'm Elena. Please come in. I would love to show you around." Stefan decided to speak up. "Elena, don't you remember? Damon wanted us to meet up with the others in a few minutes?"

"Stefan I am surprised by you. Helping this guy out is far more important but I insist you go help Damon while I take care of Asher." Stefan shook his head. "Elena . . . please behave." Elena waved him off and grabbed Asher by the hand. "Let me show you around the boarding house." Stefan left the house while Elena took Asher around the house.

"As you can see this place is awesome. It's kind of old but still fun." Asher looked around at everything. He was enjoying the house.

"Stefan seemed worried. What was that about?" Elena rolled her eyes as she sat Asher down in the lounge and got him a drink.

"I hope scotch is fine." Asher chimed in and said it was. "As for Stefan, Don't worry. He is a royal gloomy dude." Asher chuckled at her words. She gave him his drink walked around the room as he talked. Elena's blood lust was unquenchable. Asher kept talking until Elena put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm truly sorry Asher." The blonde looked back slightly. "About what?" Elena smiled. "This!" She bit down on his neck hard and began to drain blood from him.

(Klaus and the others)

Stefan met up with Damon and the others. They were waiting in the town square to speak over what they found out. It was Klaus who first noticed the Salvatore.

"Stefan, right on time."

"What's up? I don't want to leave Elena alone too long." Damon chuckled. "Well she can wait. We have a bigger problem." Stefan looked interested. "Which is?" Rebekah decided to be the one to break the news.

"As usual this town has a new visitor. One who doesn't want us to know who he is. He compelled a man to lie to all originals and kill himself if a Salvatore asked what he looked like." Stefan shook his head.

"Any thoughts on who it could be?" Klaus decided to talk this time. "No and to ensure there are no surprises I have gotten Elijah and Katarina to come join us." Stefan nodded. "Well this is a dead end. I'm heading back to make sure Elena didn't kill the new guy in town."

"Really brother? You left Elena the danger magnet with someone we have never met?"

"She's a vampire, what could he really do?" Rebekah put her arms around the Salvatore's. "I know, let's all go see this new guest."

(Salvatore boarding house, 20 minutes later)

The four went back to the house and walked in. The site they saw worried them. There was a pool of blood in the living room. They followed the little drops of blood to the lounge where they found Elena held against the wall with several stakes in her. She was alive and the four walked over to her. They began pulling the stakes out and laid her on the floor. Damon held her up in his lap.

"Damon! It hurts so much. Please help me." Elena was crying.

"I guess her humanity is back. Wonder how that happened." Damon looked at Elena.

"What happened here? Where is the guy who was with you?" Elena looked confused. "Guy?" Damon looked at Stefan and then back at Elena. "Yes, Stefan said you were with a guy."

"I killed all those people Damon . . . how could I have done that?" Klaus grabbed her face. "Sorry love, no time for that. What happened?"

"Don't tell the originals anything . . . Salvatore's may know everything." Klaus stood up. "Get her to talk!" Klaus and Rebekah left the three. Damon tried again. "Elena what happened?"

"I was going to kill him . . ."

"_For what?" Elena smiled. "This!" Elena bit down hard and began to drain his blood. In a few seconds she began to cough up the blood. She fell to her knees and Asher stood up. The wound on his neck healed. He wiped the blood from his neck and walked to Elena._

_ "Vampires today have no respect for the art of sodality. Neither do you bother to listen for my heart beat to see if I'm human. I guess that blood lust is all you care about." Elena looked up in anger. "Screw you!" Asher chuckled. "Yes, try and piss off the one who could rip your heart from your chest. You need to be more respectful and even afraid. I'll have to turn on that humanity for you." Asher bent down and grabbed her face. "Turn on your humanity." Elena could feel a rush of emotions hit her at once. The people she killed, the things she did and the fear she now felt._

_ "How did you do this? I was on vervain." Asher chuckled. "I am unique in my nature. Magic helps too." _

_ "You're a vampire . . . you can't use magic." Asher chuckled again._

_ "Indeed magic belongs to witches who are servants of nature and as a Vampire I am an abomination of nature. Yet, I don't use magic from nature. I use dark magic using the dead." Elena was frightened. _

_ "What do you want?" Asher grabbed Elena by the throat and drug her across the floor. He concentrated and one of the tables broke into sharp pieces. The pieces all flew and lodged themselves into her body._

_ "I want to kill the one responsible for Kol's death. Sadly he is already dead so instead I want to know where his body is." Elena groaned. "Why?" Asher cocked his head and Elena screamed in pain as he made the blood vessels start to pop in her head. "I asked you a question. Answer me and I might tell you." Elena screamed. "I don't know! Klaus took his body! Only he knows." Asher chuckled. "Where did he keep his other siblings when they were incapacitated?" Elena told him of the mansion and the room where they all used to be._

_ "There is a good girl. As a reward I will let you know what I intend to do. I am going to bring back Kol and slaughter the original family so I and he can be together again. It's been almost a hundred years since I last saw him. If you tell the Originals anything about me or what I intend to do, rip out your own heart. Feel free to tell the Salvatore's." Asher left the house in a flash._

"Kol . . . coming back? Is that even possible?" Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at one another in fright.

(Klaus)

"Rebekah . . . someone was here." Klaus could feel that someone uninvited entered into his house. Rebekah was in the other room. "Nik!" Klaus ran to her. "What is it?" Rebekah moved out of the way. "Where is Kol?" Klaus looked at the empty coffin of his dead brother.

"Impossible."

End of chapter one! Please review and be kind.


	2. Ancient Eyes Awake

Dark Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

Thank you for the reviews and messages.

Tatyana Romanoff: Thank you for the review! Kol didn't deserve to die. Asher does mean a romantic relationship. One that will be revealed in time. There will be flash backs to 1000 years ago sometime in the future.

AmayaBloodriver: Thank you for the review! They are to be romantically involved. More on that will be revealed, some in this chapter but more later.

Chapter 2: Ancient eyes awake

"Impossible." Klaus in his frustration flipped the coffin over. "Where is he?!" Rebekah stood silently waiting. Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan. He waited for the brooding vampire to answer. "I swear if he took Kol, I will rip his spine from his back and beat him with it!"

"Hello?" Klaus smiled at the sound of his former friend from the 20's.

"Stefan. Where is Kol?" There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"We need to talk Klaus. We'll be over in a few minutes. It would be best if Elijah were there too." Klaus hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. Rebekah waited for Niklaus to say something.

"Stefan and the others are on their way. Something is going on and I am not pleased. Go find Elijah and get him here." Rebekah nodded and ran off.

(Salvatore Boarding house)

"How could Kol even come back? He's dead." Damon poured himself a drink. Stefan's phone began to go off and the brooding vampire walked off. "Elena, let's get real for a moment. When has anything ever played out as the rules say they should? Esther came back from the dead twice; you survived for a long time given everything betting against you. The rules don't exist in Mystic Falls."

"This is odd . . . even for us. A vampire that can use magic? Have you ever run into that?" Damon downed his drink. "No I haven't but that won't stop me from killing him for coming after you." Elena scooted closer to Damon.

"Even after all I did . . . you still care?" Damon smiled. "Call it a curse of unlife." The two leaned in for a kiss but Stefan interrupted them. "Sorry guys but we . . . have . . . did I interrupt something?" Elena moved from Damon.

"No, who was it that called?" Stefan shrugged. "It was Klaus, apparently Kol is missing." Elena and Damon exchanged looks and got up.

"Let's get over to Klaus's."

(Residence in Mystic Falls)

Asher Valerian walked through the town in search of a particular girl. After almost a hundred years he would be reunited with the one he cared about the most. As Asher walked towards the Bennett house, he couldn't help but think of the last time he saw Kol.

_ "Relax darling. Everything will be well tonight. Father will follow me to the club and he will kill Klaus. After that we are free to be together forever. We will face all the ages together!" Asher looked into Kol's eyes as he buttoned his shirt up. "Klaus has been on the run for almost a thousand years. What makes you think he won't suspect anything?" Kol gave Asher a quick peck on the lips._

_ "Nik is many things but I am his brother. He trusts me and when this all done . . . we start our lives." Asher smiled._

Unfortunately it was never done. Klaus survived the night, he dagger Kol and Rebekah. Stefan was compelled to forget everything. Klaus had once again slipped his fate. Asher felt anger rise in his heart but needed to remain calm as he talked to the witch.

Asher knocked on the door and waited for the witch to answer. There were steps on the other side echoing and soon the door was unlocked. Asher smiled at the sight of the witch.

"You're Bonnie correct?" Bonnie looked confused. She didn't recognize the man before her. "Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Asher. I need you to answer one simple question."

"Which is?" Asher smiled. "Where is the nearest witch besides you? I need a pure witch who serves nature." Bonnie could tell Asher was something unnatural but it was too late.

"I can't move . . . what's going on?" Asher smiled. "A spell . . . one that causes temporary paralysis. Where is the nearest witch?"

"I won't tell you!" Asher grabbed her arm and snapped the bones. Bonnie let out a scream. "The interesting thing is, I can do that to the rest of your body. Elena gave me an attitude and it got her full of stakes. I will leave you a broken meat sack if you don't give me what I want!"

"Fine . . . two streets down, blue house, 106 sage street. Her name is Sara." Asher grabbed Bonnie by the neck and drug her with him. "You're coming with me just in case you're lying or want to warn her."

(Mikaellson mansion)

Rebekah had come back with Elijah and three Original siblings waited for Elena and the Salvatore's. Time went on and finally the three made it to the mansion. Rebekah let them all in and led them to the lounge where they could talk.

"Elena, glad to see you up and running with emotions." Elena gave a sarcastic laugh and took a seat. "Now Stefan . . . where is my brother?" Stefan and Damon took a seat.

"After you left we were able to get info on what happened to Elena. She was compelled to tell you nothing or rip her heart out. She could tell us though." Damon chimed in. " It turns out this guy Asher Compelled her emotions back, is looking for Kol, can use magic and to top it off wants you dead. Which means once again we have to protect you or die ourselves." Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah all looked at one another.

"You said Asher? The only Asher I know is dead." Rebekah chuckled at her brother. "Klaus staked him near a century ago. Whoever this was must have been lying. It must be some witch who serves Kol. Vampires can't use magic." Damon shrugged.

"Asher told Elena that he can use magic because it isn't magic that requires nature." Elijah decided to speak up now.

"In any case we have a problem to deal with. If he can in fact bring Kol back, he won't be happy. You said it yourself Klaus, Kol thought you wanted him dead. Who do you think he is going after first?" Klaus shook his head.

"No one in this family can stay dead!" Elena wanted to know more on Asher. "Who is this Asher anyway? How is he connected with all of you?" Rebekah smiled at the thought.

"Asher was a witch, a friend of the family. He learned from mother a lot of different things. He and Kol were the same age and naturally became best friends. When we were all turned into vampires by our father, Kol became enraged. He feared killing Asher. From what Kol told us, he turned him so they could be together and never have to worry about the other dying." Klaus laughed. "Well isn't that ironic because they are both DEAD!" Elena ignored the outburst.

"What did he look like?" Rebekah thought back on the old friend. "He was blonde, beautiful golden blonde hair. He had blue eyes that made the ocean seem dull." Elena looked over at Stefan and Damon. "That's what Asher looked like. That means you didn't kill him Klaus." The Hybrid Original looked out the window and thought of that night back in the 20's.

_"You always were the trickster Asher." The blonde vampire looked at Klaus in question. "What do you mean?"_

_ "You always had Kol wrapped around your finger! Not anymore." Asher shook his head._ "You were always jealous I had your brothers affections. You've always been that way. That's why you hate your father! All because poor little Klaus isn't the sole one Loved!" Klaus broke a piece of wood off of a table and stabbed Asher in the chest. "Die Asher . . . rot in hell." The blonde looked up and fell limp.

"I killed him almost a hundred years ago . . . how is this possible?"

(The woods)

Asher had let Bonnie go and got the witch he wanted to perform the spell to bring back Kol. Bonnie was let go after he got the witch he needed. Bonnie had run off to go tell the Salvatore's. Asher didn't care, by the time any of them got wind of what he was doing Kol would already be back. The witch pleaded to be let go.

"I can't raise a vampire . . . it's unnatural and there is no spell to do it!" Asher shushed her. "I know sweet heart. Only I can do the spell and at the sacrifice of a pure witch." Asher shoved his hand into the witches chest and places his other on Kol.

"Lunam testor, audi nunc Qui non reportat mori; Fúgiant evigilare faciatis ipsius antiqui oculos subiectio! Angeli, offero nunc alia ex parte reddere!" The witch cried out in pain as the life left her body and jolted into Kol. The witches body began to burst into flames and as it burned to nothing, Asher looked down at Kol. The Original's eyes opened wide. In shock of everything and not being able to fully see, Kol lunged at the man above him. He pushed Asher against a tree. Kol thinking it was a human bit into his neck. It took only one taste for Kol to pull away.

"I know that blood . . ." Kol rubbed his eyes and looked once more at the man before him. "Asher!" The blonde embraced Kol and held him tight.

"Welcome back Darling."

Chapter 2, a little shorter but I just wanted to build up for the next chapter! Please review!


	3. The Wind Beckons

Dark Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

AmayaBloodriver- The cover image shows Kol and Asher. Hope you like the guy I picked.

Tatyana Romanoff: Thank you for your review!

Chapter 3: The wind Beckons

" . . .How is this possible?" Klaus had no idea how Asher could be alive. Though he didn't believe he was, he had to know for sure. The Original paced back and forth. "We have to find him now!" Rebekah grabbed a bottle from the shelf and opened it for a drink. "Nik, who really cares if he is back? He loved our brother and come on . . . Kol was never the most stable, even you feared his temper. The fact is Nik, you know Asher made him happy and that is what you hated most." Damon and Elena exchanged looks. The older Salvatore decided to ask the awkward question.

"Now when you say loved . . . what do you mean?" Klaus walked out of the room in fury over these events. Rebekah took a seat while drinking and Elijah decided to enlighten the younger three about Kol and Asher.

"Asher and Kol were lovers since a very young age. We didn't know they were intimate with one another until Kol's 16th birthday. Mother caught them in them and everyone besides father knew. They were always inseparable though and it wasn't really a shock." Damon shook his head.

"I can't believe it." Elena rubbed his back. "Hey this will probably help us get to him." Damon looked up. "I got whooped by a gay guy . . . twice." Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, Klaus never approved of what they were doing and tried to end it on more than one occasion. Asher always got back at him, he was a very powerful witch and mind tricks were one of his main games. It's hard to believe he would have thrown it all away to be a vampire but he did." Elena shook her head.

"Asher told Elena he could use magic." Rebekah looked at Stefan. "Dark magic, what Bonnie has been doing. That isn't use of nature but rather the dead. Still, his transformation into a vampire should have expelled all magic. I still don't believe it was Asher." Elena was going to argue but there was a knock at the door. Elijah walked over and let the visitor in.

"Bonnie . . . good to see you." The witch walked in and went straight to Elena. The newest vampire held her friend tight. "I'm so glad you are ok Elena . . . he said you were staked and I thought you were dead!" Elena pushed Bonnie away a little so she could look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean? Who said I was staked?" Bonnie shook her head in distress. "His name was Asher. He came to my house and . . ."

_ "Let's find this witch and if she is where you said she was then you are free to go. I won't bother compelling you. Even if you could tell the original family, they would never come close to stopping me in time." Bonnie struggled in his grasp, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Asher looked at the witch. _

_ "It's a shame you have fallen into this dark magic. I once was able to use magic through nature as you but I am forced to use dark magic now. Then again it's that impurity that keeps me from killing you for Kol to come back." Bonnie became frightened. "How can you bring him back?"_

_ "Think of it as reverse desiccation. Just as your mother desiccated Mikael by killing a human, I give Kol life by killing a witch. The witch had to be pure though." Bonnie tried to use magic against Asher like she did other vampires._

_ "You're tricks don't work on me. Only the Original witch can harm me with magic or her teacher your ancestor." Bonnie gave up and followed in pace. _

_ "Are you an Original too?" Asher chuckled at her words. "I'm a whole lot of something witch." _

"After he got the witch he wanted he let me go. I feel horrible Elena, she's dead because of me." Elena rubbed her back. "We don't know that. Do you know where he was going with the witch?" Bonnie sniffled.

"I believe he was going to where Esther was first killed by Klaus." Elijah and Rebekah got up and went to get Klaus.

"Stefan, Damon, I am going to go to Caroline's. Go with them and stop Asher."

(Asher and Kol)

Asher and Kol stalked around for a quick bite. Kol needed to regain his strength. The original was feasting on a young girl who walked out the back of a bar. Asher only watched and smiled as his love regained his energy. Kol dropped the girl on the ground and walked over to Asher.

"Come here love." Kol pulled Asher close to him and kissed him. It had been 90 years since they last shared a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion. Kol pinned Asher against the wall and kissed up his neck before again resting on his lips. As the Original gained entrance to his lovers mouth, Asher let out a small moan. The young blonde pushed Kol away.

"Not here love. It's been 91 years . . . I believe we can wait a few more minutes for us to get to my house." Kol smiled and gave him one more kiss.

"A house huh? Did you buy it?" Asher smiled. "I compelled the deed over to myself and then snapped the owners neck." Kol smiled again and kissed his love. "Brilliant darling." Asher led Kol to his motor cycle and got on. Kol slipped on behind and moved his hands to Asher's legs. The blonde vampire looked back a little.

"Might want to move the hands higher." Kol smirked. "Like this?" Kol slowly moved his hands up Asher's thighs. "Yea . . .a l-little higher." Kol pushed his hands under Asher's shirt and traced his fingers along his abs. "This right?" Asher was getting to excited and quickly started his bike. As it took off Kol firmly grabbed on. Kol chuckled silently at Asher.

(The woods)

The originals and Salvatores looked around the area for anything. It was pitch black and even with their improved sight they couldn't find anything. Rebekah was getting annoyed. "I honestly don't know what you expect to find-!" Rebekah tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a pile of what she thought was dirt. Damon pulled out his phone and used his flashlight app to look at what Rebekah fell into.

"Hey blondie, might want to shower. Looks like you have burnt witch on your face." Rebekah began to wipe her face of the ash from the dead witch. Klaus looked over to the left. "Damon . . . point your light right here." The older Salvatore obeyed and they saw an outline of a body impression in the dirt.

"Well this is an unfortunate set of events. It seems Kol is likely alive." Rebekah dusted herself off. "Who cares Nik?! So what, I'm glad my brother is alive! If you didn't push us all away or try to stab us with daggers, you wouldn't be afraid! If you don't mind I am going back so I can shower." Elijah agreed with Rebekah and escorted her back. Klaus looked at the Salvatores.

"You two will help me track down my brother and this man calling himself Asher. If I die . . . you die." The two brothers exchanged looks and agreed to help Klaus.

(Caroline's)

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were all sitting around the dining room table enjoying a drink. They filled Caroline in on what has been going on the last day. The blonde vampire was shocked at the threat of another vampire.

"What is it he wants?" Elena downed some of the vodka. "He wants Kol back. It's some kind of freaky love thing." Caroline thought on it. "That's kind of hot!" Elena and Bonnie gave her are you serious looks.

"I'm just saying Kol was very attractive. He and a hot blonde would be awesome to see." They all began to burst into laughter as the alcohol made them looser.

(Asher and Kol)

The two arrived at the house that Asher took control over. Asher ran up the stairs and motioned for Kol to come chase. The Original vampire chased him all the way to the bed room. No words were spoken between them. With simple looks their love was expressed between them. Kol took his shirt off and moved close to Asher. He began to kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced like it was a waltz. Though it had been so long for both of them the passion was still strong.

Kol ripped Asher's shirt off and pushed him down onto the bed. Kol climbed into the bed and on top of his lover. The two wrestled in a frenzy of kissed and touches. During the reconnection both vampires had their clothes off.

"Kol . . ." The Original looked lovingly into Asher's eyes. "I know." Kol kissed him and for the first time in 91 years entered his lover. Asher closed his eyes at the sensation of Kol. The rhythms of their movements were passionate. Each thrust and kiss reminded them of their love for one another. It was like falling in love all over again for them.

"Kol . . . Kol, there love!" The Original was lost in the heat of their passion. For so long he had been angry, killing mercilessly at what he thought was the loss of his lover.

"Almost Asher." His pace quickened and Asher burst in pleasure from Kol. Soon after Kol came and collapsed on his love. He slid off a little and held Asher.

"I missed you." Asher kissed Kol after he spoke and then he laid his head on Kol's chest.

(Klaus)

He walked home to find his sister waiting for him with a letter. Klaus walked to her and grabbed it. "What is this?" Rebekah shrugged.

"It has your name on it. Why don't you tell me?" Klaus looked down and read the letter. He looked up and fear consumed his eyes.

". . . Kol."

Couldn't resist two chapters in one day. Hope you like it!


	4. Raging Lunatics

Dark Horizon

Thank you for the reviews on the story! Once again I do not own TVD.

Previously on Vampire Diaries . . . A new visitor has come to town. Though he has only been here for what everyone assumes is a day, he has caused quite a stir. Elena has her humanity back, Kol has been brought back and a love older than the originals has finally reconnected.

Chapter 4: Raging Lunatics

_Brother,_

_ I hope fear consumes you Nik. I will have my revenge for you setting up my death. That former blood bag princess will die too. I will enjoy watching the Salvatore's slowly await their death after you are gone. Nothing will stop us and you only have yourself to blame. _

_ Sister, no doubt you are with are diluted brother. If you truly wish to be human again, then don't interfere with me and Asher. If Elijah should be in town, I hope he knows which side to be on. _

_ Goodbye Nik and see you soon_

_Kol_

" . . . Kol." Rebekah took the letter from his hands and began to read through it. When she saw the part to her and what Kol said about being human, she dropped the letter.

"He can cure me?" Klaus grabbed his sister roughly and shook her. "He is lying to you! He knows what you want and is hoping to turn you against me! Do you think anyone in my vampire blood line will let me die?" Rebekah looked away. She knew it was probably a lie but she had hope. She longed to be human again. "If there is even a chance-!" Klaus shook her again. "There isn't! Do I need to remind you what those two lunatics did in 1912? We were there when that blasted ship nailed the iceberg! It spawned a romance story. Only we know the truth. Those two killed over 1,500 people for pure enjoyment. Do you think they will let you live if you become human?" Rebekah struggled out of his hold, "I don't care Nik . . . I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Drop the dramatic act Rebekah. Do you want to be frail and live a short life? I mean you're in your 20's. Once you hit mid-thirties good luck finding someone interested." Rebekah began walking out the door to go to her place. She stopped and looked back at her brother. "Better a short happy life, than a long sad one." With those words Rebekah left the house.

Klaus was worried that his life could end. Though only the white oak stake could kill him. There were far worse things than death that Kol and Asher were capable of.

(Asher and Kol)

The two vampire lovers lay in bed holding one another. Despite both of their homicide tendencies, when it came to the other they were like anyone else. Well not Elena and Stefan, that relationship was just a joke.

Asher traced his finger along Kol's chest. The last time they were with one another was the night Kol was dagger by Klaus. The memory still haunted Kol. The Original vampire had left their apartment to fulfill Asher's deal almost a thousand years ago. The blonde vampire was to wait so there would be no suspicion. Little did Kol know, but Klaus was already aware of part of their plan.

_"Wait here darling. I will be back in just over an hour and then we are off to Paris!" Kol kissed Asher and began his walk to meet Klaus at the club. What Kol didn't see was Klaus lurking above them watching. When Kol was far enough away Klaus went inside the apartment to find Asher._

_ The blonde vampire was mixing himself a drink on the balcony as the Original stalked closer to him._

_ "I knew you were bad for Kol from the beginning Asher." The blonde turned. "Klaus . . . what are you doing here?" Klaus smiled._

_ "Not going to offer me a drink? Too bad, goodbyes are best with a drink." Asher took a drink from the glass. "What goodbye is that?"_

_ "I always hated you Asher. You poisoned Kol's mind and made him hate me." Asher smashed his glass in his hand. "You did that all on your own with your constant attempts at keeping us apart. You slaughtered my family without reason just to make a point that you didn't want me with Kol." Klaus chuckled. "Yes well your retaliation wasn't pleasant either. It was worse than the hunters curse. Those illusions you conjured in my mind drove me mad! Perhaps that is what you did to my brother." Klaus laughed at the idea._

_ "You always were the trickster Asher." The blonde vampire looked at Klaus in question. "What do you mean?"_

_"You always had Kol wrapped around your finger! Not anymore." Asher shook his head. "You were always jealous I had your brother's affections. You've always been that way. That's why you hate your father! All because poor little Klaus isn't the sole one loved!" Klaus broke a piece of wood off of a table and stabbed Asher in the chest. "Die Asher . . . rot in hell." The blonde looked up and fell limp._

_Klaus walked out of the apartment to go to the club where Kol would be heading. He wanted to catch him off guard outside where he and Rebekah stayed. It was a block from the club. Klaus moved quickly through the streets. He had the dagger prepared and now all he needed was his brother._

_Kol walked along the streets heading to the club. He could smell bourbon in the air. The lust of the night was just beginning. It didn't take long for Kol to realize someone was coming up behind him. He turned and saw that it was Klaus._

"_Nik, what are you doing?" Klaus looked pained at the sight of his brother._

"_Kol I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you and Asher. I never wanted to hurt you." Kol seemed confused and shocked at the same time._

"_It's ok Nik. All is forgiven, it always will be. We're brothers after all." Klaus chuckled. "Brothers . . . that's right we are." Klaus motioned for a hug and Kol walked closer to embrace him. Klaus patted him on the back and slid one had into his pocket to grab the dagger._

"_Sometimes being the older brother is hard." Kol smiled a little. "Sure . . . but why-!" Klaus stabbed the dagger into Kol. The younger Original looked at his brother with pained eyes. "Nik . . ."_

"_One day you will understand."_

The memory left his mind as he looked at his blonde lover. He had fallen asleep on his chest. Kol wanted to kill his brother for what he did then and what he has done recently. That was for later though, right now he wanted to bask in the love of his life.

Kol knew Asher could never have died but he still feared that after his long forced sleep that Asher would have moved on. When Kol had first awakened he had only vengeance on his mind. When I, Esther came back, Kol was forced to wait before his search. If my plot had worked it wouldn't have mattered anyway. What Kol didn't know was that Asher was on his way back to Mystic Falls. The blonde vampire had gotten wind that Klaus was settling in Mystic Falls. However, by the time he got back, Kol had already left. Asher began his search again and kept finding dead ends.

The night Kol was murdered by Jeremy, he didn't know but Asher was watching.

"_Thanks for the drinks." Elena looked worried. "Are you sure you aren't wrong about Silas?" Kol looked at her with dead eyes. "Believe me Elena; some things are better left buried." Kol walked away only to listen in on the conversation Elena was about to have. Kol had his back turned and didn't notice Asher in the far back watching. Asher could hear every word from his lovers lips._

"_I've considered your request for a truce." Kol smirked. "Request denied." Elena slammed the door. "I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!" Kol bust through the door. Asher ran to the house and listened to the fight. It seemed as Kol was doing fine. Asher watched from a window as Kol drug Jeremy into the kitchen and threw him on the table. He raised the Butchers axe high but then Elena ran in and somehow in her newbie vampire life overpowered Kol. The human sprayed him with water that had vervain in it. _

_Asher watched as Jeremy plunged the white oak stake into his lover. The blonde vampire had to watch as his partner for eternity burned and died. Asher ran from the scene as fast as he could not holding back the tears that erupted from his eyes._

Dawn broke through the window of their room and stirred the ancient vampires. Asher opened his blue eyes and looked up at Kol. The Original leaned down and kissed his lover good morning.

"Drink darling? It's been too long since we have together." Kol smiled and offered his wrist to Asher. The blonde did the same for Kol. It was these two that started the act of sharing blood between vampires. It was a sign of intimacy between to vampires. The two began to drink from one another enjoying the sweet sensation from one another.

(Damon)

The older Salvatore drove over to Caroline's. He needed to speed them all up on what has gone on in that least ten hours. It was nothing really new in his life to have to face down another seemingly unstoppable force but things were easier when he was the bad guy trying to accomplish his ends only. Now he was protecting Elena at every turn or trying to keep his young brother from turning into a lunatic.

Damon pulled up to the house and walked in to find the three girls passed out on the floor, table and couch. He shrugged and opted to be a jerk. He turned the stereo system all the way up and then turned it on. The loud boom of the music woke the girls up and made them scream in pain. Damon turned it off and watched the girls groan and complain.

"Listen lush triplets, we have a slight problem." They all looked at Damon and waited for him to continue. "Kol is probably back. We found a dead witch . . . kind of. She was just a pile of ash."

"I was wondering something guys. You all told me that Klaus said that Kol had turned Asher. If that were true then why is Asher even alive to begin with? I asked him if he was an Original and he laughed and made a vain remark." Damon smirked. "Not really the issue. Vampires lie . . . oh my gosh! The issue is that there is an Original back from the dead, his psycho lover and to top it all off this guy can use magic and somehow not die by a stake." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his dismal of her words.

"We need to know who this guy is. Kol lied about him being turned, why? Is he an original, turned by another . . . we need to know."

In my shame only I could reveal the origin of Asher. As I am dead, I can't help them. I can only watch them play this fight out.

(Klaus and Elijah)

"We need to find them and rip their hearts out." Elijah was growing tired of Klaus and his temper. "Might I suggest you just leave town. I doubt they will chase you across the world." Klaus growled. "No! I will not be forced from anywhere! If Silas can't stop me, then neither will my own brother!" Elijah shook his head.

"Then you do this alone." Klaus smiled. "You know if I die then so does Katarina." Elijah had a flicker of anger run through him. "Fine, I'll help for now."

(Asher and Kol)

The two dressed and left to explore the city before torturing Klaus. They wondered around compelling people to do some of the most random things. They even compelled a couple to drown themselves publically in the town square. They were having fun but it was mostly to torture Klaus. He would know they were coming for him by every small and strange act.

"You know darling, I had this bottle of wine. It was saved from the Titanic. It's over a hundred years old. Let's have a drink." Asher had a waiter bring them two glasses. He opened the wine and poured himself and Kol a drink. The two clinked their glasses together.

"For all the ages to come." Kol smiled and repeated before taking a sip. The mood however was to be ruined as Stefan Salvatore walked up to them.

"Look Kol, one of the Salvatore's." The Original looked over and watched as the brooding vampire came closer.

"Stefan . . . we never were formally introduced. Kol Mikaelson. Come to die already?" Stefan took a seat.

"I don't want anything happening to Elena. Kill me but leave her alone." Kol chuckled.

"It's really not all about you and her. She is an annoying princess and you're just boring. My precious brother daggered me and then had the sad little girl and her brother kill me!"

"Klaus had nothing to do with that. He only wanted you daggered." Asher chuckled. "That is so much better. Stefan, you have 5 seconds to walk away before we compel you to walk into the middle of square and take your daylight ring off." The brooding vampire nodded and walked away. Stefan looked back and noticed they were gone. When he turned they were in front of him.

Stefan tried to get away but Kol held him in place. Asher looked the Salvatore in the eyes. "When you see Elena next you will snap her neck. When she awakes you'll do it again and again and again. Don't bother us again or next time you will rip her heart out and eat it." They let Stefan go and went back to their table to drink.

Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A Look into the Past

Dark Horizon

Thank you for the reviews on the story! Once again I do not own TVD.

Previously on Vampire Diaries . . . A new visitor has come to town. Though he has only been here for what everyone assumes is a day, he has caused quite a stir. Elena has her humanity back, Kol has been brought back and a love older than the originals has finally reconnected. Kol and Asher seem to be a deadly team, how did they kill 1,500 people on the Titanic?

Chapter 5: A look into the past

(April 11th, 1912. The Atlantic Ocean)

Asher and Kol wondered the ship's deck in boredom. Due to society they had to keep their fun affections to the bedroom at night. Kol and Asher spaced themselves from one another as they looked out at the sea. Asher loved the ocean and many of his Kol's trips would involve some remote island where they could enjoy the ocean to themselves. The sun was setting and the two lovers were going to head to dinner to dine with the Captain. Truthfully they grew tired of the boring stories the mortal talked about. Politics, money and other things that didn't interest an immortal.

However it would be this dinner that gave them their fun in a couple of days. Naturally the entire Original family was on board minus Finn who were ever Klaus had put him. The family and Asher sat with the Captain and ate their dinner. The captain was telling them of another berg warning for some reason. Why you would tell passengers there is danger in the middle of the ocean where no one can help you is strange. It was the berg warning that sparked a deviant thought in their minds. As dinner ended and the Captain was heading off, Kol and Asher followed him. The Captain noticed he was being followed and turned to talk.

"Can I help you gentleman?" The two looked at one another. Kol got close to the captain and looked him in the eyes. "You will have this ship steer dangerously close to the berg locations. You will have this ship hit the ice. When this ship begins to sink you will not give orders until it is too late, all staff are to keep people inside the ship for as long as they can. You will follow everything we say and when this ship goes down, you go with it." The captain knew that was wrong but had no choice but to follow.

"Over half the people on this ship will die." Kol and Asher laughed. "That's the idea." The two lovers said in unison.

(Present)

After Stefan had arrived at home he had done as he was compelled. He snapped Elena's neck three times. Damon would have stopped him but Elena did screw with him in New York. The compulsion wore off but Stefan couldn't interfere anymore or Elena would end up dead.

Elena woke up from her last neck break and went to shower. Damon decided to come up with a game plan with his brother.

"We need to figure this out now. Who knows what this guy is going to do, Kol is bad enough but this guy with him . . . it's impossible. Kol is fast, smart and has a bad temper. This other dude can use magic, strong stuff from what Bonnie said." Stefan sipped from his glass.

"This isn't going to work. They compelled me to kill Elena if I interfere anymore." Damon sighed. "Then what do we do?"

"I guess we just die Damon. They're going to kill Klaus and then we die soon after." Damon got up and walked out of the room. He yelled back as he left. "Real winning attitude Stefan!"

(Rebekah)

The sister Original sat in her condo thinking over everything. Would being human again happen? This was the thought that went through her mind. She was consumed with being human again. She wanted a husband, a house and a child. She was willing to give anything for that chance.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the two vampires approach her. When she finally looked up she saw her brothers eyes. "Kol!" She jumped up and hugged her brother. He returned the embrace. Though the last time they were together she tried to dagger him and he tried to kill her, they still loved one another. "Sister . . ."

"We heard someone claiming to be Asher was trying to bring you back but we had no idea . . . Kol, who is that?" The blonde vampire stepped out of the shadows. "Rebekah's mouth dropped in surprise. "Asher."

"Surprised? I am very much alive." Kol took Asher's hand and pulled him closer. "I see you two took no time at all to reunite."

"Indeed sister. We can't all be like you rolling around with all the men in town." Rebekah gave a sarcastic smile. "Why are you here? Nik won't be happy." Kol and Asher took a seat on the love seat in her living room. She sat down across from them.

"Nik . . . is going to suffer for what he has done. I died an agonizing death because of him and you." Rebekah looked away. "I never wanted you to die." Rebekah realized something in that instant. "Asher . . . how is you survived Kol dying? We all know he sired you. Not even magic would have stopped you from dying with the rest of the bloodline." They ignored her question.

"That is for another time sister. Where is Nik, I wish to pay him a visit." Rebekah shook her head. "Please Kol . . . give him a chance. He doesn't deserve it but he is our brother." Kol looked at Asher and he nodded his head.

"I'll tell you what, if you and Nik get us three pure witches, I will forgive Niklaus and Asher will give you the cure you so desire." Rebekah was surprised at the offer and even suspicious.

"Why do you need three witches? How does he have a cure?" Kol and Asher stood up. "Another time, another chat. Get us what we want and you get what you want. Please hurry, don't want the same thing to happen as the night the Titanic sank. You didn't move fast enough then either Bekah." The two lovers left the condo as Rebekah was left to think on what they said.

(April 14th 1912, 11:00 P.M. Titanic)

Asher and Kol compelled the look outs to not see the Iceberg until it was too late for the ship to dodge the ice. Rebekah was on the deck with the two lovers. Elijah and Klaus were inside with the other first class men drinking and smoking.

"Come on Bekah . . . you want the sweet, sweet third class boy to survive the night? Then do as I told you." As usual Rebekah fell hard for someone who gave her a little attention. Kol had given Rebekah a choice. She could let the boy die but they didn't say how or she could compel the richest man to give his money to the poor and the kill himself in front of everyone.

Rebekah didn't want either option to happen. Kol could be vicious at times and this was one of them. "I will not let either one happen." I'll protect them both. You know you're being an idiot. Leave them alone." Kol gave a small grin. "As you wish sister."

Rebekah wouldn't realize this was more than just a game. One way or another they were going to have their fun.

(Present)

Klaus had received a call from Rebekah. It panicked him to know that Asher was in fact alive and that Kol wanted to harm him. The only good news he received was that there was an apparent deal.

Klaus was all too familiar with deals from Kol and Asher. They were always filled with deception. It was how Klaus learned his ways of tricks when negotiating. He always maintained his word but it only ever truly worked out for him.

"If only we had seen through the deception."

(April 14th 1912, Titanic, 11:38 P.M.)

The sound of the alarm went off as the lookout rang the bell. The officers rushed to give order for the ship to turn. It was too late though, the ship was too close and there wasn't enough time for it to dodge the ice. Rebekah and her third class lover watched in horror as the grand ship clipped the ice berg.

"Kol . . ." Rebekah knew it had to have been Kol and Asher. The captain spoke of the bergs and knew full well to dodge the path.

Kol and Asher watched from the top deck. They shared a drink together. In their glasses was blood. Rebekah looked with her superior eyes and saw the rich man from before dead on the deck. His blood was in their glasses.

"Come with me, We have to find my brother Klaus." Rebekah led the man she cared for to the first class smoking lounge. Inside she ran to her brothers.

"Nik! It's horrible, they have gone overboard." Klaus looked over the man with her. "Again sister? Why always the commoners?" Rebekah slapped Klaus across the face.

"The DAMN ship hit a giant piece of ice! Let's worry over that! What person is going to believe a well experienced Captain drove his ship into the path of several ice bergs? Explain that one to the newspapers! Kol and Asher have gone too far this time! You need to deal with this." Klaus felt his cheek.

"First, never slap me. Second, how do you intend me to stop a bloody ship from sinking?"

(Present time)

Rebekah made her way to the mansion to see Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah knew of her brother's deception but also knew this wasn't a game. If she had known then what she does now things might have played out differently on the Titanic. The reason behind the game was more than boredom. The rich man they killed was Klaus's partner for a business in America. What Klaus didn't know was that the man was also one of the five. He was seeking a way to get to Klaus and kill him. In New York, Mikael waited for this man so he could give him the white oak stake. The third class man that Rebekah loved so much was a werewolf. She couldn't tell, neither could any of the others. Asher knew and he wanted to stop him from harming her. This werewolf had been ingesting white oak ash that was given to him by the five. All he had to do was bite her when he transformed and the bite would have been lethal to her. The white oak ash would have powered the bite.

The game that Kol and Asher played saved the lives of those around them. The game while deadly was beneficial. It kept Rebekah and Klaus alive. They never knew that of course and as far as they know the two lovers only wanted to mess with them.

Rebekah finally got to her brothers and sat down to discuss with them on what to do.

"They want us to get them three pure witches and they promise to forgive you Nik and give me the cure." Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

"And you believed that? Have you forgotten 1912? The game they played? I had to work overtime compelling the newspapers to twist that story to make sense!" The two siblings began to bicker and Elijah just sat back and listened thinking about the night the Titanic had sank.

(1912, April 15th. Titanic, 2:25 a.m.)

The Titanic was in its final decent into the ocean. None of the Originals had made it onto the lifeboats. Fortunately there was one still close by that was left on the deck of the ship.

"What is wrong with you? You deranged psycho! Was your boredom worth it? Killing all of them and making a spectacle? You've exposed us!" Kol pushed Klaus. "You know so little Nik." Klaus pushed him back. Rebekah tried to step in the middle and got pushed away. The third class man took a swing at Klaus for pushing her.

Klaus grabbed him by the neck. "Don't do that again!" The man was going to spit in his face but was cut off by Kol's fist going through his chest. Kol punched Klaus in the face and dropped the heart he grabbed. The younger brother dropped the man and grabbed Asher. "Let's go love, the ship is sinking." Klaus watched as they ran away.

"Don't come back Kol! Not with him! Do you hear me?!"

Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus got into the last remaining boat and sailed away as fast as they could with the other passengers on the boat. They watched as the ship snapped and finally sank beneath the water.

Obviously as they were vampires they survived. They were rescued from the water by the only two boats that came back. It would be 10 years before Kol saw Klaus again and it would be his long sleep.

(Present)

"Both of you shut up! Let's do as they ask and have them finally leave. Any chance of peace is worth taking." Rebekah and Klaus looked at Elijah and nodded in agreement. They knew of three witches in Atlanta, they were the closest ever since Caroline murdered 12.

(Asher and Kol)

"They will suspect we are lying." Asher sat on Kol's naked lap and kissed him on the lips. "Maybe. We have a deal to uphold remember. Your mother charged us with this long ago." Kol kissed him deeply as he felt Asher's naked back. "She tried to kill me remember." Asher gave up on trying to take his mind off his siblings.

"She thought the only weapon was gone. I don't blame her. Besides she knew I could have revived you anyway." Kol smiled and kissed Asher again before pulling him down onto his chest as he lay in the bed. Asher pulled the covers over them and got comfortable.

Chapter 5!


	6. Aggressive Negotiations

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD.

Chapter 6: Aggressive Negotiations

Kol and Asher woke up to the early rays of the dawn. The Original vampire was still in shock over having life back. It was his caution of having the white oak stake that killed him. He wanted to live forever and be with the one he loved.

When the oak pierced his heart, Kol only thought of how he wouldn't see Asher, they would never have their dreams come to pass. They had a vision of life 1000 years in the making.

_ "Bound together forever?" Kol asked his young lover. It was his 16__th__ birthday and the two were laying in a field near a lake. Asher was rubbing Kol's chest, they had just made love for the first time. Asher looked up with pure and innocent blue eyes._

_ "That's right. A spell that keeps us together forever! Wouldn't you want that?" Kol looked into the sky and wondered about forever. "That's a long time. You want to be with me forever?" Asher kissed his bare chest._

_ "We're best friends . . . we just connected on a more intimate level. I want you forever. A life time is nothing . . . together forever . . . never grow old and bask in our love for all eternity!" Kol smiled._

_ "What spell will grant all of that? Mother would have cast that a long time ago." Asher chuckled. "It's a spell that was forgotten . . . a ritual not practiced in a long time."_

The memory faded as Asher stirred from his sleep. Kol brushed his fingers through Asher's hair. The blonde smiled at the touch. It was a side of Kol rarely seen. The Original was usually seen as a reserved gentleman or a hot tempered psycho. The affectionate side was really only ever seen by Asher.

"Good morning Kol . . . what do you want to do today? We have to wait for your siblings to retrieve our three packages. What can we do to pass the time?" Kol smiled at one possible thought.

"As much fun as a day in bed with you sounds . . . how about a super long date today? The whole shebang darling. Fun, dinner, movie, drinks and then we have hot passionate sex. Sound good?" Asher smiled and kissed Kol. "Yes."

(Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah)

"Why are we doing this Bekah?" The siblings had just arrived in Atlanta.

"Because Nik, if they have the white oak stake and we don't get them what they want, they might kill you." Klaus chuckled. "Everyone wants to kill me. You two, Kol, the Salvatore's, mother, father . . . everyone." The two siblings ignored him.

"Your own fault Klaus. Perhaps if you didn't lie and do abominable things . . . people wouldn't wish the same on you." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, let's find these damn witches and be on our merry way." The three looked towards the house they knew the witches stayed at.

"How do we subdue these witches." Rebekah shook her head and knocked on the door. One woman came and answered. Rebekah punched her in the face with enough strength it knocked her out. "Grab her!" The other two witches, one man and another girl came to the door.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?" The girl shouted in fright. Elijah held the unconscious witch up. "Come with us or we kill her." They shook their heads no. The man was going to use magic but because he was outside just enough, Klaus grabbed him. He looked him in the eyes. "You will willingly come with us, if your friend refuses, kill yourself." The man nodded and stood next to Elijah.

Rebekah chuckled at her brothers antics. "Not third witch. He will kill himself if you don't come with us. We are vampires and he has been compelled." The third witch agreed and came outside. "I love it when things work out. Let's get them to Asher and be done with this."

(Bonnie and the Salvatore's)

"I've been thinking Stefan. If Asher wasn't turned by Kol, then how did he become a vampire? Clearly Klaus and the other two didn't. The only thing that makes sense is if he is an Original too." Stefan and Damon listened to her thoughts on the matter. "If we could get Esther back, maybe she can help us." Damon wasn't going to hear any of that.

"You want to bring back the old witch? Did you forget how she wants to kill her children? That means all of your friends too." Bonnie sighed. "It's our only option. Asher said only she could harm him with magic or my great ancestor. It must mean she is the key to taking him down!" Stefan and Damon were unsure. It was their only option to play though.

"What will stop her from trying to kill us all?" Bonnie was coming up with plans on that. She was a clever witch. "I can work the spell to tie her life to one of us. That way if say you died, she dies."

"She's not going to care. She kills us all, she can finally move on from the other side." Damon was right on that. It would mean very little to me.

"Then I can bind her magic or something. The point is we need her here to help us. He's from their time and Kol seems to be the only one with all the answers. He isn't going to turn on his lover any time soon."

How right bonnie was. Kol was in love with him. The truth of Asher I would reveal to them if they brought me back. It wouldn't help though, only give answers and take away hope.

"Call Klaus Stefan and tell him we need Esther's body." Stefan pulled out his phone and began dialing Klaus.

(Kol and Asher)

The two vampire lovers were walking down the street towards a restaurant. The sun was setting on the day. The two had wondered around to the lake where they use to meet in secret. The spot hadn't changed much in the 1000 years that had passed. The spot was still secluded and alone for them to spend an afternoon with one another. The memories of old hit them as they walked. The day spent there reminded them of the first time they went to the lake side. It was the same day Kol confessed his feelings. It was a few months before his birthday.

_Asher and Kol sat in the field of flowers next to the lake. The two friends had been wandering around and found the spot by mistake. The two were very close to one another. Kol had known for a while now that he was in love with his best friend. The brunette inched his hand closer and closer to his friend. He wanted to touch his skin._

_ Asher moved his hand and pointed out on the lake. Kol looked to see an Eagle swoop down and grab a fish from the water. Kol smiled at the blonde's amazement to something so small. _

_ Asher noticed the silence from his friend. He looked over at Kol. The brunette looked away. There was a rush of heat to his face. The blonde scooted closer to his friend and with his hand moved his friends face towards him._

_ "What's wrong Kol? You're unusually quiet." Kol looked at Asher with longing. "I . . I . . ." Asher waited. What was only a few seconds seemed like a lifetime for Kol. He took his chance and brought his face as close as he could to Asher and joined their lips in a single kiss. _

_ Kol was in bliss. The kiss was sweet and simple. The thing that took him by surprise was the fact that Asher wasn't pulling away. Kol parted and looked at his friend._

_ "You must not want to see me anymore." Asher leaned in and kissed his friend. Kol put his hands around the other and pulled him on top of himself as he lay on the ground. _

_ That day the two only kissed but it was the beginning of a love for the ages. After that moment the two were always together. They would cause mischief or some form of aggravation for fun. Then in secret they would unite their passion. It wouldn't be until on Kol's birthday that they would for the first time be intimate with one another. It would also be the day that I found out of their love._

The two got to the restaurant and went inside. The host wasn't going to let them in because of a lack of reservation but a quick compulsion and the host was more than happy to get them seated.

The two saw and made their orders. The two looked around at the people enjoying an evening out and the two couldn't help but laugh at their ignorance to everything in this town.

"Why do people do this every night? Come to a restaurant and eat dinner, go home and pretend to love one another. We've been together for 1000 years and our love has never dulled." Asher chuckled at the idea. "True enough, but not many couples are homicide vampires."

"My point exactly! We are fun! Look at the Salvatore love triangle with Elena . . . boring. At least Damon is fun, Stefan is a stiff and Elena needs someone to support her or she just dulls everything. Look at Katarina, crazy, vicious but loads of fun. Finn and Sage were even something interesting and my brother was boring. Let's give this town some fun. Make a spectacle!" Asher rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. I rather like it here and would like to be able to return here from time to time. We'll need people to feed on." Kol frowned.

"Oh come one . . . just a restaurant full of people." Asher chuckled. "No." The waiter came to take their order.

"I would love a nice bloody steak. Medium rare." The waiter began to protest. "It's against our policy to have meat in anyway rare." Kol grabbed the man by his collar and looked him in the eye. "It will be medium rare, if it isn't you will cut your own heart out!" He let go of the man.

"Medium rare and for you sir?" Asher snickered. "Nothing for me, I think I will enjoy the wine." The man walked away.

"You know I let that one slide." Kol smiled devilishly. "I'm not sure what you mean." A few moments later there were screams from the kitchen. The staff in the back ran out in fear. "That darling." Kol laughed.

"It is just a little fun."

The day ended on that note and the two lovers walked back to their house. They were unaware of the events transpiring behind their back. The Salvatore's and the originals working together in hopes to bring them both down.

(Klaus)

"Yes, goodbye Stefan." Rebekah sat in back waiting on what Klaus had to say.

"The Salvatore's want to bring back our mother." The siblings looked confused. "They claim they can bind her magic so we can strike a deal. They think only she knows how to stop Asher and Kol." Rebekah sighed, she didn't want Klaus to go back on the deal she got them.

"We have a deal with Kol." Klaus scoffed at the idea. "Kol and Asher, those two are very deceptive. They keep their word but it is always twisted in their favor. I'm not a fan of mother coming back but if she can help us get rid of Asher, then perhaps our family can be one again." Elijah shook his head.

"Even if we did kill Asher. Kol would surely try and kill all of us in retaliation." Klaus moved his head in agreement,

"That would be his first reaction but with time he would calm down and begin to see things from our eyes."

My children arrived at their house an hour later. The Salvatore's were waiting with Bonnie. Elijah and Rebekah took the three witches inside. Rebekah told Elijah she would watch them and that he should go to help Klaus.

Klaus had everyone follow him to the coffin room where I lie in wait. My body was still under the protection of Ayana. Klaus motioned for Bonnie to do as she wished.

"Bring her back so this can all end." Bonnie closed her eyes and bgean to chant. "Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito." Energy began to soar into my body. I could feel my spirit being pulled back into the body. This was bad timing as Rebekah was making a phone call and now I could no longer see what she was doing. In a matter of a few minutes the spell would be complete and I would live again.

Chapter 6! Please review


	7. 1000 years of Lies

Dark Horizon

I don't own TVD.

Missing my reviewers . . . might have to just slow down the story or stop.

Previously on Vampire Diaries. "You want to bring back the old witch?!"

"She is the only one who can hurt him, Damon!" (time lapse) "Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito." Energy began to soar into my body. I could feel my spirit being pulled back into the body. This was bad timing as Rebekah was making a phone call and now I could no longer see what she was doing. In a matter of a few minutes the spell would be complete and I would live again!

Chapter 7: 1000 years of lies

Kol and Asher were back at their house after the day of fun. The two lovers were kissing and making their way to the bed room. The two were removing pieces of clothing left and right.

"I love you Kol . . . I always will." Kol smiled and kissed his best friend and companion again. "I love you, nothing will ever change that." The two shared another deep kiss until Kol's phone began to go off.

The Original looked at the ID and sighed. "I'm sorry darling, it's Rebekah." Asher sighed and fell back onto the bed. Kol hit talk. "Yes sister? It better be important." Kol warned in a dangerous tone.

"Don't give me an attitude! The others are reviving mother as we speak. Asher let it slip that only she could harm him with magic so they are bringing her back. Get over to the house now! I have your three witches. I am in the lounge and they're in the coffin room." Kol growled. "Damn it! We'll be there in a minute." Kol hung up and threw a shirt to Asher.

"Mother is coming back . . . we have to get to the mansion and stop this. Rebekah has the witches." Asher put his shirt on and the two ran out of the house.

The Mikaelson mansion wasn't far from them. It would only take a few minutes at the speed they ran. The white oak stake wouldn't be going with him this time. Though Asher could just revive him again, he didn't want to risk putting that pain on him.

(Klaus and the others)

"What is taking so long witch?" Bonnie was still muttering the spell. Elijah defended her. "It take time for magic to work, you know that. Especially a revival spell. There is no telling how long it took Asher to revive Kol.

"I would venture not long!" Klaus yelled. Stefan felt his head as a sharp pain entered into him. No one noticed and the pain went away.

(Asher, Kol and Rebekah)

"This is ridiculous! We gave him an out and he refused our offer." Kol was furious at Klaus's stubbornness. Asher was concentrating on a spell. Rebekah was silently waiting for what was to happen next.

"There we go . . . I can see what they're doing. Stefan is an unwilling puppet as we speak." Kol and Rebekah looked at Asher.

"How can you use magic?" Kol snapped at his sisters question. "Not the time Bekah! What is happening love?" Asher began to frown. "Damnit . . . NO!" Kol and Rebekah waited in nervousness. "Bring me two witches now!" Rebekah and Kol grabbed the two and put them on either side of Asher. The blonde struck his hands into the two female witch's chest. They yelled in pain.

(Klaus and the others)

Bonnie finished her spell and life returned to my body. My eyes opened wide and I sat up in the coffin. Everyone stared at me and waited for my first move. I could sense the worry in the air.

"Hello all of you. I know why you have brought me back and I assure you I want to help." Bonnie was the one to address me.

"Esther . . . please. How do we stop Asher?" I knew of the way but it was impossible for them. "That is a long story." I could sense anger from somewhere in the house.

Stefan went berserk and broke Damon's neck. He ran to two coffins and opened them up. Inside was my husband and in the other was Finn. Stefan shoved his hands into their chests.

"I don't know what's happening! What is going on?" It was then I realized Asher was in the house somewhere.

"Where is Rebekah? I sense that Asher is here. Stop Stefan before those two are revived!" Klaus and Elijah ran at Stefan but were propelled away by an unknown force. "Bonnie! Help me."

(Kol and Asher)

The witches were screaming in pain and their bodies began to burn. Asher could feel Bonnie and Esther working against him. "You two, stop them before my spell fails!" Rebekah and Kol ran out of the room to get to the coffin room.

(Coffin room)

Kol and Rebekah burst in grabbed the witches. Their spell was interrupted and the dead Finn and Mikael were revived. I bowed my head in shame of this event coming to pass. Klaus and Elijah stood up. The two were going to take on their siblings but Mikael grabbed Klaus from his coffin and began to drink from him. Klaus struggled but eventually succumb to his strength. Elijah went to stop Mikael but by the time he got close Asher had entered the room and used magic to bring Elijah to his knees.

"Mother . . . back from the dead." Kol whispered into my ear. Klaus and Elijah were down. Damon and Stefan were no help, that left only me and Bonnie. I looked at the young girl and she nodded in understanding. She concentrated everything she had. Kol and Rebekah both let go and began to fall to their knees. Before Asher could do anything I began my magic and caused him great pain.

"We had an agreement!" I laughed at Asher's words. "You failed on your end. You and Kol both kill indiscriminately." Asher growled in anger and pain.

"The deal was to not turn anymore humans. Both of our bloodlines are dead!" I shook my head. "You still kill humans and I can't allow that to go on any longer." Asher laughed. Stefan ran and grabbed Bonnie. The witch in surprise let stopped her spell. Stefan head butt her and she fell unconscious.

"Let me and Kol leave and I won't have Stefan kill Bonnie." I needed her. Asher always was methodical. "Let Stefan go of your control as well." Asher nodded and I stopped.

The two lovers looked at me and began to walk away. "Our deal?" The two walked out of the room and mansion. When they were gone Stefan let go of Bonnie. Rebekah took off before Klaus and Elijah got their strength back. Mikael and Finn both stirred a little. The return to life left them weak. Klaus's blood gave Mikael enough strength to move around.

"My wife . . . it's been too long." I was happy to see him but I knew Asher brought him back for a reason.

"Mikael . . . why are you back? What offer did Asher make you?" Mikael chuckled. "The offer was to kill Klaus, the same was given to Finn. In return we leave Kol and Asher alone." Everyone began to stir from their incapacitation. As everyone woke I motioned for them to follow me into the lounge. The third witch that Klaus had grabbed was gone. Likely he was with Kol and Asher now. Mikael and Finn left the house. They didn't have the means to kill Klaus yet and needed their strength back.

"Damon, Stefan and Bonnie . . . I need you to get your friends here. What I am going to tell you concerns you all. Elena, Katarina, Caroline . . . bring them here." Elijah took care of getting Katherine. Damon called Elena and Bonnie got Caroline.

The three would be on their way and the story of 1000 years will begin.

(Asher and Kol)

"Please don't kill me." Those four words had been driving Kol and Asher crazy for the last few minutes. They had escaped from Esther and took the witch with them. Kol grabbed the witch and looked him in the eyes. "Go to sleep for the next few hours." The witch closed his eyes and passed out on the floor of their house.

"We will be fine. We have the white oak stake and we both know that even if Esther tells them how to kill me . . . it will do them no good." Kol smiled at his words. The brunette kissed his lover. "We could just run . . . go to Paris like we always wanted." Asher kissed his companion. "We have to be rid of them so we are never bothered again."

(Mikaelson Mansion)

Everyone was gathered in the lounge and waited for the story from long ago. "As all of you know I am the reason vampires exist today. However, you all believed my family was the only original vampires made. This wasn't the case, Asher was also an Original and he was one before my children. I made him one." They all looked confused. Elena always needing to know everything began her question.

"Why did you make him one first? Why did you give him the vampire gift? I understood your fear for you children is what drove you to make them but why Asher? Why did Kol lie to everyone and say that he made Asher? Was he compelled into that belief?"

"I will tell you everything about what happened a thousand years ago. Only Asher, Kol and I know the full story. Kol lied to keep Pride from getting the best of Mikael. It all began really after I first discovered Kol and Asher's intimate gathering. I watched their love continue to bloom and as the few years passed Asher came up to me one night. It was two weeks before his birthday and the perfect lunar time frame."

_"Ma'am . . . may I have a moment?" I looked into the innocent eyes of Asher. "Of course my son. What is it?" Asher chuckled. _

_ "I'm not your son yet . . . I have a request of you and your great magic." I was intrigued to say the least. "What is it?"_

_ "Me and Kol are getting older. He just turned 20 and I soon will be as well come the 31__st__ of October." I was confused at his words. "Yes Asher . . . what is it?"_

_ "I wish to be with him forever! I have found an old ritual that will give us eternal life! All you have to do is cast it on us and we can be together forever!" I wouldn't hear any of it. "Even if such a magic existed . . . the consequences of nature would be too great. Nature would never allow an immortal being. Forget this matter at once!" Asher looked mad and broken. "As you wish ma'am."_

_It would only be a week and half later that my son Henrik would be killed by the wolves. The idea of what Asher had purposed a week and a half sooner sounded great. I wished that I had done it so my son would be alive. I begged Ayana to do the spell that Asher spoke of but she refused saying it was a crime against nature and that nature would strike back. _

_I refused to listen and sought out the way to do the spell. I didn't know how but Asher did. I found the boy the night before his birthday. I pleaded with him to give me the means to cast the magic._

"_If I do this you must first help me." I agreed. "Anything, just give me the ritual." Asher smiled. _

"_What we become will be a violation of nature and I won't be able to use magic again. However I want you to bind magic to me that I can use it in my new life. I do not know if it will work but if it does then Rebekah gets to keep her power and even you. Come up with a ritual to bind magic to me forever and I will give you the immortality ritual." I agreed to his terms. I quickly went to work and began to make an elixir for him to drink. I took a vial and filled it with blood from Kol. He didn't know what I was doing, I only told him it was for magic. _

"_Drink this and magic will be bound to you." Asher looked at the elixir._

"_How will this work?" He was untrusting. "This elixir is similar to what will make you an immortal. It's filled with the Vervain plant at the base of the great white oak. It will bind your magic to the immortal figure. Kol's blood is the main component that will give your magic a foothold into your next life. Love is one of natures gifts and it is your love of one another that will bind the magic to you." Asher drank the elixir. I finished the ritual with the other side of making him an immortal. When all was done Asher was the first of the Originals to be born._

_I saw none of the concerns of bloodlust or anything else yet. I only saw the negative side effects of the magic being bound to him. Asher was able to use magic but it was dark magic that focused on the spirits of the dead. From that force he could use magic. I didn't want that for myself or Rebekah._

"I am the one who made him. If I had waited one more day I would have seen the consequences of the ritual in Asher. He had a strong bloodlust and all of the other consequences. Unfortunately because of my other spell I had made him a bit stronger. Besides being able to use magic, Vervain wouldn't hurt him or stop him from using compulsion unless enchanted by magic." Klaus chuckled.

"Though you made a worse monster, he is still an original. If we stab him with the white oak stake, all should be well. I looked down in shame.

"No . . . he would still live. Nature wanted to punish me for my crime. The ritual that bound his magic to him is a key part of his being killed. The white oak is needed but there is one other part of the ritual that has to be fulfilled." I could see idea's racing through their minds. It was Elena who figured it out.

"Kol has to be the one to kill him." I smirked. "Not just drive the stake into his heart. Kol has to hate Asher. It was Kol's love that gave his magic life and nature ruled that whatever gave life to the immortal, it can also take it away. If at any point Kol hates Asher, his magic will be gone and his life in danger. This is also the problem. Those two have loved one another for 1000 years and Kol has never come close to hating Asher. Kol and Asher know this, that's why they aren't afraid of fighting." Bonnie was somewhat confused. "He seemed like he feared you. He said only you and Ayana could harm him with magic."

"True enough we can and together we could have probably taken his immortality but Ayana will never return to earth. She guards the other side in wait for every last vampire to die. I know you believed I could help but for now I can't,"

OoOoOoOo, seems like Asher is here to stay. What will happen next? You will have to review to find out.


	8. False Foresight

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD

Previously on The Vampire Diaries . . .

"He is still an original. If we stab him with the white oak stake, all should be well."

"No . . . he will live. The white oak is needed but there is one other part of the ritual that has to be fulfilled." Elena looked as if all hope was lost.

"Kol has to be the one to kill him."

Chapter 8: False Foresight

_ Kol and Asher once again were at their spot by the lake. It had been a year of secret love and the two were as strong as ever. Asher led Kol down close to the lake and had him sit down in the field. "Watch this darling . . . I have a surprise for you." Kol watched his companion walk down into the water. He held his hands out and closed his eyes._

_ Water began to slowly flow around Asher. The water shot out of the water in a smooth flow. It twisted and twirled through the air. It shot around Kol and the young brunette smiled in amazement. Kol touched the water as it shot around him. _

_ "One final thing love._ _Aqua vicissim in glaciem. " Asher concentrated and the water began to take shape. The water then began to crystalize into ice. "Asher . . ." The water took the shape of a dozen roses. They were frozen ice and they hung in the air. _

_ Asher walked over to Kol and got down on the same level of the ground as him. He leaned in and kissed his companion with an intense passion. Kol started to lean backwards to lie on the ground. Asher followed and was on top of his lover. Kol stared at the frozen water roses as Asher kissed his neck. "Tempus ultimo dilectione mea." Kol smiled at Asher's phrase. It meant time for the finale my love. The ice shattered and dusted the two in a sheet of snow._

(Bonnie and Esther)

"I don't understand . . . you made an unstoppable monster! Why?" I was growing impatient with the constant nagging from Bonnie.

"I did what I had to, to save my children. If I had known what they would have become I would never have allowed them to live. Asher was the one who held all the cards. He was the only one who knew and would willingly give me the ritual. I can't say I wouldn't do it all over again. I would have altered things, made their immortal life limited as I did Alaric."

"How do we get Kol to kill Asher? It doesn't seem likely!" I chuckled.

"There is a way." Bonnie looked skeptical. "But you said-"

"You said it yourself only Kol can kill him. While the chances of Kol turning on Asher are slim, we can still use that love against them. As you may know, Kol and Asher started the vampire affection of blood sharing. For one thousand years I have watched them do this." Bonnie was still confused.

"How does this help us?"

"If we can get a small bit of their blood I can make a spell that will bind them together. They have done half of the work for us. Because they have one another's blood in them at all times, they are connected in a way. With my magic they will be spell bound to one another. If one goes . . . both go."

"How do we get the blood?" I smiled.

"We will do an all-out attack on them. I will create the spell and bring it with us. Once I have their blood I will complete the magic and then with the white oak that they have, kill Kol and both will die. My magic will subdue Asher and yours Kol. All will be well."

(Asher and Kol)

"What is it Asher?" The blonde turned to his companion. "I sense danger. They seek our deaths. Your mother has betrayed our agreement. Fortunately we have more power on our side. Your father, Finn, a newly revived Sage, Rebekah and a new vampire . . . young Alex." It was the witch they had left over from the three they took. Asher turned him as his blood could make a witch into a vampire-witch hybrid. The vampire was currently locked in another room. Asher had compelled him to sleep while the magic of the dead infused with his body.

Asher once had three other vampire-witch hybrids but he was forced to eliminate them for the sake of his deal.

Kol went over to Asher on the balcony of their house and he put his hands around his waist and held him tight. He kissed Asher lightly on the neck and rubbed his chest with his hands. "Asher . . . "The blonde turned in Kol's arms. The brunette kissed the blonde with great passion. "Kol . . . love me." The original picked Asher up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and began to unbutton his shirt. The flesh was exposed to the brunette.

Kol traced kisses all over his chest as he took his companions shirt off. Asher reached for Kol's pants and undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Eager aren't we?" The blonde chuckled and took off the rest of his clothes as Kol took his off. The original climbed into the bed and got on top of Asher. He kissed trailed kisses from his lips down to his abdomen. They were slow and sweet kisses.

Kol got closer and closer to his end goal. He took Asher's erection into his mouth. The blonde gasped and his hands in reaction shot to Kol's head. The brunette sucked and massaged Asher's erection with the experience of the ages. He knew every part of Asher, every spot, every sensation that would make him crazy.

After a few moments Kol went back up and kissed his lover. Asher was already ready for Kol to enter him. It hadn't been too long since their last intimate embrace. Kol grabbed the oils that Asher made himself and lathered himself.

"Are you ready?" Asher smiled and wrapped his legs around Kol's waist. The brunette leaned down and kissed Asher. He slowly slid himself into his eternal companion. The blonde gasped in pleasure.

Kol slowly thrust into his lover while kissing him. He began to move faster and harder. Asher moaned at the feeling of his companion in him. Kol knew where to hit and it made their union all the sweeter.

As Kol thrust harder and harder, Asher grabbed one of Kol's wrists and bit hard to draw blood from him. Kol gasped in pleasure from the bite. Kol leaned his face down as he continued to thrust and he bit into Asher's neck. He used his free hand to support Asher's body.

After a moment the two stopped the blood sharing and simply kissed again. Kol was reaching his climax. Asher was already there. Kol could feel Asher tighten as he burst all over them. Kol gave one more passionate kiss before releasing deep inside Asher.

Kol pulled out and collapsed on the other side of Asher. The blonde turned and cuddled next to his companion. He laid his head on Kol's chest closed his eyes. "I love you Asher."

(Damon and Stefan)

"We're screwed Stefan!" Damon threw a glass of scotch into the fire place. A blast of fire erupted from the spot. "Calm Down!"

"Maybe you don't get it! So let me spell it out for you. Asher brought back Kol who wants us all dead. He also brought back Mikael and Finn! Two Originals who are royally pissed at Klaus. To top it all off, the Original Witch who hates us is back and informs us that the only way Asher can die is if Kol kills him in hatred!" Stefan had to agree that it seemed hopeless. He still had hope though. If anyone could take down this Vampire-witch it was Esther.

"Listen, we can regroup tomorrow and figure this out. For now I think we need to rest and get back our focus." Damon stormed out of the room to drink elsewhere.

_"Stefan."_ The brooding vampire looked around and saw no one. "Damon?"

_ "No Stefan . . . its Asher." _Stefan began to move for the door. _"Stop!" _Stefan stopped in his tracks.

_"I am going to give you a chance to help out and create peace. Right now as I speak to you, Esther plans my demise. I am sending you to see Bonnie and deliver a message. You too will see this message." _ Stefan laughed. "If I refuse?"

_"You say that like you can. Did you forget I controlled you once I can do it again! Go see the witch and simply touch her head with your hand and I will reveal what is to happen should Esther get her way." _ Stefan sighed and made his way to find bonnie.

(Esther and Klaus)

"Where is the witch?" I smiled at my son. "Bonnie has left for now. She will need her rest if our plan is to work." Klaus sipped from the drink he held in his hand.

"This plan . . . doesn't involve the destruction of all vampires?" I chuckled.

"Still so distrustful Niklaus? I don't blame you, I did try to kill you all after all. However I assure you that Asher is my first concern." The Hybrid gave his ever charming smile. "We'll see."

(Stefan and Bonnie)

Stefan walked into Bonnie's house and went to find her in her room. She was lying in bed about to fall asleep. She noticed the figure before. "Who's there?" All the candles in her room ignited and Stefan was revealed.

"Stefan . . . why are you here?" Stefan ignored her and walked up to her. "What are you-" Stefan put his hand on her head.

Bonnie could feel a force driving into her mind. "Stefan . . . what is this?" It didn't take long before Bonnie was no longer in her room.

(Unknown day, unknown place, unknown time)

Bonnie was in the middle of a field. She could see a full moon in the sky. All around her were bodies. Finn and Sage were both dead. Mikael was wrestling with Klaus. Kol was fighting Damon and Stefan. Elena was against a tree with several stakes in her body. She was still alive though. Caroline was on the ground dead. A vampire that Bonnie had never seen was also dead. Rebekah was floating out in the middle of a lake.

"What's going on?!" Esther and Asher were colliding spells together. The moon enhanced the powers of both of them. "It ends now Asher! You and Kol both die here where your accursed love was born!" A stream of fire shot from the torches around Esther. "Tenebris fulgur!" Lightning shot from the sky and disrupted the fire.

Bonnie looked over at Klaus. He drove the white oak into Mikael once again and killed his father. The young witch's eyes scanned around more. Kol broke Damon's neck and turned and ripped out Stefan's heart. The brunette ran to take down his mother so she couldn't harm Asher.

Klaus spotted his brother and made his way to kill him. Water shot from the lake and hit Klaus. The water froze and the white oak fell to the ground.

Bonnie ran to the stake and picked it up. With her mag she freed Klaus from the ice as she ran towards Kol. Klaus grabbed his brother and Bonnie drove the stake into his chest. Kol screamed in pain and fire erupted from the wound.

Asher looked in horror as his beloved was staked. "NO!" The torches around Esther burned hot and engulfed her in flames. Asher ran over to Kol and ripped the stake from his chest and drove it into Klaus. He looked into the eyes of the Hybrid and watched the immortal life leave him.

Bonnie tried to run but Asher grabbed her. "Tempus ultimo dilectione mea." Asher took her over to Kol and he tossed her to the ground. "It seems the spirits have favored me tonight witch!" Asher drove his hand into her chest and his other into Kol. He mutter the spell and Bonnie erupted into fire as Kol came back.

(Bonnie and Stefan)

Bonnie had tears streaming down her face. "No . . ."

Chapter 8 . . . . uh oh.


	9. Spell Bound

Dark Horizon

Do not own TVD!

Chapter 9: Spell Bound

_Kol and Asher were lying in the grass of the field. The events after the water trick left the two tired. Unfortunately for them their loving moment was about to be ruined by another._

_ "This is what you two have been doing up here! How could you disgrace us Kol?!" The two lovers looked in shock at Niklaus. Kol grabbed and put his pants on quickly. While Asher was doing the same Kol went to his brother before he ran away from them._

_ "Nik . . . you can't say anything to anyone! Mother also knows and she knows how devastating this could be. Our father would never approve!" Klaus laughed. "Finally, something I and he agree on. As for this . . . it better end or I will let father know. Consider my next action a warning." Kol didn't know what he meant by those words. _

_ It would only be hours later when Kol took Asher back to his home that they would discover Asher's favorite pet dead. It was a wolf that Asher had used magic on to domesticate. He had named it Fenrir after the son of the mythological trickster god Loki. _

_ The blonde was crushed by what happened. The poor animal was butchered and they knew it was Klaus who did it. This action didn't stop their relationship though. It did start the darkness in both of their hearts though. _

_ After what happened, Asher sought revenge. He snuck into the house of his companion and looked for Klaus. He found him sleeping and decided to get his revenge. Asher touched Klaus's head and altered his dreams._

_(Dream World)_

_ Klaus was in an empty field. He wasn't aware of what was happening around him. The moon in the sky was blood red. He could hear a howl in the sky. _

_ "Where am I? What is going on?" Clouds began to form in the sky. Only the moon was visible in the sky, the clouds kept parted so the red moonlight could shine down. _

_ The sky crackled from a boom of thunder. Klaus was becoming afraid. Lightning shot from the clouds all around Klaus. The bolts never hit him but it caused enough panic to make him start running. _

_ As the blonde man ran to get away it began to rain. It was no normal rain though. It was blood from the sky. A loud voice boomed in the sky. "This blood is all that you have and will ever shed!" _Klaus kept running until a wall of earth shot up from the ground and stopped him.

_He went to go backwards but a strong stream of wind blocked his path propelling him back towards the wall. He made an attempt to go to the left and a red as blood wall of ice appeared and stopped him. With only one way left to go he tried to escape but again another wall appeared, this one was of fire. _

_ "Stop this! Whoever you are stop this!" There was a light thud on the wall of earth. Klaus looked up and his eyes filled with anger. "Asher."_

_ "Know this Klaus . . . anything you do I will turn back on you tenfold! This I swear."_

_ (Reality of 1000 years ago)_

_ Klaus woke up in a sweat and there was no one to be seen around him._

(Bonnie and Stefan)

"This is impossible! Is this a real vision of the future?" Stefan had regain control of his body and was no longer under the influence of Asher.

"I have no idea Bonnie. He somehow forced me here. I had no control over my actions. Just try and sleep and we can discuss this in the morning." Bonnie nodded and went back to bed.

Stefan left her house and began to wander the streets of Mystic falls. He had no idea what to do. This new guy was a genius, even smarter than Klaus. The brooding vampire contemplated leaving Mystic Falls. Elena wanted Damon and she was his only reason for staying. He didn't care if they had to do this fight all on their own.

That line of thought was going to end soon though as I had other plans for Stefan. He didn't know it but I had been watching him and the others. I watched from the other side and I watch now from my room in Niklaus's house.

I made my way to Stefan as he wasn't far from the house. I could see him stalking through the streets.

"Hello Stefan." The brooding vampire looked at me. "Esther, you here to kill me because Asher controls me?" I smirked.

"Not at all. I've come to free you from him and despair that you have." I handed him a bottle. He took it. "What's this?"

"Enchanted Vervain. It will prevent Asher from controlling your mind. His magic enhances his compulsion range." Stefan drank it with a look of pain. It burned him. "I assume you want something in return.

"Actually yes. Bonnie isn't fond of my idea but I think you will go for it. I need the blood of Kol and Asher. Get it for me and I will help you become human again along with Elena. Remember I am a witch and it was a witch who made the cure in the first place."

"That's suicide. Kol and Asher would kill me." I smiled. "You can easily get it. Just be quick and agile. Sneak in and out with their blood."

(Kol and Asher)

"Asher! Stop with this magic stuff and lay with me!" Asher felt a jolt run through his body and for an instant his magic seemed to have ceased. He ignored the strange feeling as just exhaustion. Asher looked at Kol and smiled. "Of course my love." Asher climbed back into bed and laid with Kol. The night was late and Kol was tired of this senseless fighting. He could remember even back to when he was still human, the fighting was even there.

(1000 years ago)

"That bastard manipulated my dreams! I thought it was real and I was going to die! He is a psycho. Worse than father!" Kol shook his head at his brother.

"Too bad I love him and I always will. I will talk to him to get him to stop but you need to stop trying to separate us." Klaus kept silent as Mikael walked into the room.

"You two stop your bickering." The two said yes father and went outside. They couldn't let Mikael know that Kol had a relationship with another man. Even Klaus wouldn't go as far as to tell Mikael. While the relationship would end it would probably mean the life of both Kol and Asher.

As the two walked outside they could see Asher and Rebekah talking. She was the only other member of the family he was close to. Elijah and Finn were busy working all day. Henrik was always doting after Klaus. That was something Asher took into his memory a while back.

Klaus was angered at the sight of Asher and charged him to tackle him to the ground. He managed to catch Asher by surprise and pin him down. He raised his fist to hit him. "I will not let you corrupt my brother any longer!"

"Vites crescere, vites attachiaret, vites, amplector et mox pessulus." Vines shot from the ground and attached themselves to Klaus. They pulled him back and to the ground. He was pinned against his will.

"Niklaus . . . . Foolish man meets a foolish fate." This gloating was short lived as Mikael and Esther came to see what the commotion was about.

"You boy let him go now and LEAVE!" Asher held back a flash of anger and looked at the vines. They retreated back into the ground and Klaus was free to get up. Asher turned and left after giving Kol a meaningful stare.

"You're pathetic Niklaus! You're lucky he didn't kill you!" Mikael back handed his son making him fall back to the ground.

(Kol and Asher, present)

"I am tired of this bickering. Ever since we were young this feud has been happening. Why do you think I wanted us to stay in Europe, Africa and Australia? I didn't want to be around them!" Asher could feel the frustration in Kol.

"Forgive me darling. I only want you to be happy." Kol smiled and kissed his companion.

"Forgiven . . . let's leave this place and forget all of them. We have the white oak stake! We have one another. We can be free from all of this and live out eternity as we dreamed all those years ago down by the lake." Asher smiled and closed his eyes. "Rest darling and we can talk tomorrow." Kol did as he was asked.

Little did they know but they had a visitor. Stefan Salvatore had gotten in and took the white oak stake. He only had one task and that was blood from them both. He ran into the room and cut them both. In a flash he got their blood into a small bottle and was out the door.

Kol and Asher knew where their attacker was going and quickly ran after him.

(Mikaelson's)

Stefan got to the door and made it inside. "Hurry their coming!" Esther finished the boundary spell and now Kol and Asher could no longer get in. The two vampires watched as I took the blood and completed the ritual making them bound together. Stefan pulled out the stake and pointed it at them both. Kol and Asher looked at one another and smiled. Kol disappeared and Asher chuckled.

"Give me the stake Stefan." The brooding vampire smiled. "Nope and your magic compulsion won't work on me." Asher nodded. "Don't need to, I'm doing this Kol's way." The Original came back and was holding Matt Donavan. "Now you have a choice, the stake or his life." Stefan chuckled. "You're bluffing."

Asher frowned. "Fine, take a lesson from the Katherine hand book." Asher punched Matt in the lower of his back. "Paralyzed from the waist down." He punched again just above his heart on his back. "Now dead." Asher tossed him down and looked over to the right.

"Come here my dear." A woman walked over to Asher. It was Sheriff Forbes. "Now let's try again. GIVE ME THE STAKE!" Before I could protest, Stefan threw the stake to Asher. The two lovers were gone in a flash.

Chapter 9!


	10. The truth is revealed

Dark Horizon

Do not own TVD

Chapter10: The truth is revealed

(Kol and Asher)

"I've had enough Kol! Let's just kill your mother and leave this town." Kol smiled. At least Asher was bargaining. The original wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the neck. "Fine . . . rip her heart out and then we leave for Paris." Asher smiled.

"You'll have to do it. If I come close she will sense and strike me with magic. You can get passed her defenses and talk to her before ending her life. Then after we leave Mikael and Finn can do whatever they want to the others." Kol kissed his companions neck. "Then I want you to rip out Niklaus's heart for me." Asher turned in his embrace and looked at Kol.

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Elijah told me how Bonnie almost killed Klaus with magic and then he was going to finish him by ripping his heart out. Do both and we're free." Asher smiled. "Let's go."

(1000 years ago)

Asher and Kol walked hand in hand by the lake. Kol would steal a kiss now and again. Asher looked at the lake and a path of ice formed out into the middle of the lake. There a large circle of ice formed for them.

Asher and Kol walked out onto the ice and went to the middle of the lake. The two kissed and danced to the sound of nature. "You mean everything to me Kol. Without you I cannot live." Kol kissed Asher deeply.

"I feel the same darling. My father won't stop us or Klaus for that matter. I want to be with you forever, no matter what the means!" Asher smiled because he had a plan in motion. He was going to ask his mentor the Original witch to do the spell.

(Present, Esther, Stefan and Klaus)

"You gave the stake back!" Stefan felt like a fool. After he gave the stake back and went to Sheriff Forbes, she faded into nothing. She was nothing more than an illusion created by Asher. Unfortunately Matt wasn't an illusion. He was dead.

"I know! They are still bound, we can still take them out!" Klaus back handed Stefan.

"Not if they've run from here! Imagine that the only weapon that can kill me is now in the hands of a raging lunatic and his sadistic witch lover!" I was getting tired of this arguing.

"Calm down Niklaus. Go have a drink." The Hybrid Original walked off to another room to get his drink. I looked at Stefan.

"Go home and come back tomorrow. We will come up with a new plan. The stake was never a required part of the plan. We have a dagger after all. If Kol goes . . . Asher goes too." There was a shattering of glass in the back ground. We both looked to where Klaus had walked off to. Stefan walked slowly to the door. When he opened it Kol was standing there waiting.

"Kol . . ." The Original struck his hand through Stefan's chest and ripped his heart out. Kol tossed it on the ground and walked towards his mother.

"I'm only here to talk mother." I was unsure of that.

"What is it you want?" Kol smiled.

"Leave me and Asher alone and I will not kill you." I laughed at his offer.

"Surely you can do better." I felt my phone that was given to me begin to vibrate from a call. I reached and hit the answer button not knowing who was there. I moved to the where the speaker button was and pressed it in hopes it would turn on.

"Didn't you ever wonder how that wolf killed your brother? Surely it must have crossed your pathetic mind Klaus." It was Asher talking and it was Klaus who called. Kol stopped dead in his tracks and listened.

(Five minutes earlier, Asher and Klaus)

Klaus walked into the parlor to get a drink. As he poured a glass and tool a drink he could feel another presence in the room. "Come to kill me I see."

"More than kill you Klaus. I will make you suffer for all you have done." The Hybrid turned and threw his glass at Asher. The blonde dodged and the glass shattered against the wall. Klaus tried to escape but a searing pain rushed through his head. He fell to his knees in agony. Asher held his hand out and began to clench it like he was holding something.

Asher couldn't see it but Klaus had taken his phone and called his mother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? WHY?! What a fantastic question you ask Klaus. You made me miserable and all because I loved your brother. So now I will get my revenge in an agonizing way." Klaus was coughing blood right now.

"How?" Asher chuckled. "Didn't you ever wonder how that wolf killed your brother? Surely it must have crossed your pathetic mind Klaus."

(1000 years ago, both sides listening to Asher tell the story)

_"Ma'am . . . may I have a moment?" I looked into the innocent eyes of Asher. "Of course my son. What is it?" Asher chuckled. _

_"I'm not your son yet . . . I have a request of you and your great magic." I was intrigued to say the least. "What is it?"_

_"Me and Kol are getting older. He just turned 20 and I soon will be as well come the 31st of October." I was confused at his words. "Yes Asher . . . what is it?"_

_"I wish to be with him forever! I have found an old ritual that will give us eternal life! All you have to do is cast it on us and we can be together forever!" I wouldn't hear any of it. "Even if such a magic existed . . . the consequences of nature would be too great. Nature would never allow an immortal being. Forget this matter at once!" Asher looked mad and broken. "As you wish ma'am." _

_Esther wasn't going to do the spell so it had to be forced as a last resort. All I needed was the drive and it was her children who needed to be targeted. Kol couldn't be harmed, Rebekah was too good a friend. Elijah and Finn were too old. That only left Klaus and Henrik. _

_ Klaus was the choice that was made but on the night of the full moon there was a mistake. Klaus took Henrik out to watch the men change into the wolves. What was unknown to them is that Asher was nearby too. He was preparing a spell to trick the wolf when it was in its animal state._

_ "Lunari potestate clamorem meum ponam oculos putat. Persequi videtur Nicolaus et interfice stultus illo." An illusion of Klaus appeared near the wolf. Klaus and Henrik couldn't see it. When the man turned into the wolf he saw the illusion and growled. Asher manipulated the illusion to run towards where Klaus was. _

_ The two brothers began to run from the wolf. This wasn't part of the plan. As they were running Henrik tripped and Klaus ran passed him. _

_ Klaus tried to get to Henrik before the wolf but he was too slow. The wolf attacked and killed Henrik. Asher watched in horror at the sight of the wrong brother dying. The spirits punished Asher for his evil intent._

(Present, Esther and Kol)

"That's right Niklaus. I am the reason your brother died. I am the reason your father NEVER forgave you. I am the reason the Immortal race lives! Now I will be the reason you too die." Kol felt his heart breaking. He had tears form in his eyes.

"Asher . . . how could you do this?" He whispered it so no one could hear. Kol disappeared from the room.

(Asher and Klaus)

"That's right Niklaus. I am the reason your brother died. I am the reason your father NEVER forgave you. I am the reason the Immortal race lives! Now I will be the reason you too die." Asher used more magic to hurt Klaus but then something unexpected happened. The blonde vampire felt a jolt of pain in his heart and looked down at his hands.

"My magic . . ." Klaus crawled to the door to get out. The door burst open and it was Kol. Klaus rolled out of the way and let his brother pass.

"How could you?!" Asher looked confused at Kol. "What are you talking about?" Kol charged Asher and pushed him against the wall.

"You know exactly what I mean! You killed my brother! You made me us vampires!" Asher looked down and saw the phone on the floor. He cursed himself for telling the story of what happened.

"Kol . . . it's not my fault! It's your mother. If she had just done the spell in the first place like we wanted then he would have lived. I wanted Klaus to die not Henrik!" Kol pulled the white oak from his backside and stabbed it into Asher's abdomen. The blonde screamed in pain.

"You made Nik a monster. He wasn't one before you. My family fell apart because of you!" Asher could feel flickers running through his body and at the same time fading.

"I loved you then and I do now. What I did was for us! You told me that you wanted to be with me forever!" Kol shook his head.

"Kill him Kol!" The original ripped the stake out and held it above Asher.

"Please don't!" Kol lowered and the stake went into Asher's chest. Kol backed away.

"Ahhh!" Asher pulled the stake from his chest and tossed it aside. It broke through a window and fell to the ground. Fire erupted from his chest and he flailed around before falling to the ground.

Kol sniffled and ran from the house when Asher fell to the ground. Klaus regained his strength and went to find his mother.

He found me in the hall. I was listening to everything that happened.

"It had to be done. It's unfortunate Kol is dead too. Where is his body?" Klaus wiped dirt from himself. "Your spell must have a delay effect. Kol ran off after he drove the stake into Asher. "There is no delay!" Klaus turned and ran to the room.

"Impossible!"

Chapter 10! What has happened here?


	11. Defience

Dark Horizon

Do not own TVD.

Previously on Vampire Diaries . . . "Kill him Kol!" Asher looked at his love with pained eyes.

"Please don't!" Kol struck him in the heart with the white oak stake.

"AHH!" Asher threw the stake out the window and flames erupted from his wound. After a few desperate moments of flailing, Asher fell to the ground. Kol ran off and Klaus went to his mother.

"There is no Delay! Kol should be dead!" Klaus ran to the parlor and looked in. "Impossible."

**This chapter is in Ashers point of view.**

Chapter 11: Defiance

(An hour later, Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Elena, Damon, Esther and Bonnie)

"We have a problem ladies and gentlemen. Asher is gone, Kol is alive most likely. There is something strange happening." Elena was crying over Stefan. He was dead. Kol ripped his heart out. Damon was pissed and ran from the house to find Kol.

"I can fix this! If Asher can bring back dead vampires then so can I." Elena sniffled. "How bonnie?" Bonnie looked at Klaus who already didn't trust Esther. He turned on her and before she could react threw her to the ground. Bonnie held her hand over Esther's chest and put her other hand over Stefan.

"Do this and you will never kill Asher!" They ignored her words and Bonnie began to chant. "Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito!" She felt her body begin to burn as life soared from her. Esther could also sense Ayana attempting to prevent her body's destruction.

"What's wrong . . . the spell isn't working!" Wind began to gust through the room. The windows were starting to crack. There was a sudden discharge of an energy wave that knocked everyone down except Bonnie who was in a trance.

The spell had been stopped and everyone got up and looked at Bonnie. Esther slid out from under her and got up. They all kept saying her name to get her to look, it was then Esther realized something.

"Ayana." Bonnie looked at her, rather a spirit possessed Bonnie.

"Esther . . . the trouble you have caused has grieved the spirits for all time!" I looked down in shame. "I'm trying . . . Asher is not like the others, he is in tuned with great magic. All that power is from the souls of the dead." Ayana laughed.

"No dear . . . he has been tricking you all this time. His only magic is illusions. He can cast spells true but it strains his power. If Kol isn't present with him, he becomes weakened. It was Kol's love that gave him magic, the last bit of humanity is tied in with him because of that. Nature gave him that one and only gift. Illusions are nothing to him, it's a natural ability as healing is to a vampire."

"What are you saying Ayana?"

"Every last bit of pain you or they all felt was an illusion. It is a mind trick that the body made real. He has cast very few spells. Why do you think he never chants when causing great pain to anyone? It's because it is an illusion. His death was an illusion. He made you think he died so you would drop your guard."

"Kol was furious with him! He should have died!" Ayana chuckled.

"Kol can never truly hate Asher. They have a bond older than they lived as vampires. I can try to help you fix this with ancient deep magic but it will not be easy."

(Kol)

The Original Vampire stumbled outside his and formerly Asher's house. Kol couldn't believe what he did. He killed his one true love in a fit of anger. He was gone . . . forever.

"I'm so sorry Asher . . . I didn't mean it."

"You killed my brother!" Kol looked at the intruder. He laughed to himself. "What are you going to do Damon? Kill me? By all means go ahead and try." Damon tackled Kol to the ground and wrestled with him. Kol wasn't at full strength or thinking due to the killing of his lover. Damon was able to get on top of Kol.

The original could see me walking up behind them but he couldn't see who I was. It was too late though. Damon snapped Kol's neck.

(Hour later)

Kol sprung to life after his neck healed. He looked around. Damon was on the floor with his heart lying next to him. Kol stood up and looked around or at least he tried to. He couldn't see anything. He was blinded and darkness was all that was around him.

"I know someone is there! Where are you coward?!" I walked close to Kol and brushed my hand through his hair. He flinched and took a swing in my direction. I dodged flawlessly and remained silent.

"Whoever you are . . . you can't kill me so leave!" I pulled the white oak stake from my side and stabbed Kol from behind. I wasn't going to kill him. I loved him more than anything but he was going to feel the pain I felt.

Kol screamed in pain from the stake and tried to swing at me again. He collapsed to his knees and reached behind to pull the stake out. He felt the silver on the stake and I could sense the fear in him.

"Niklaus? Don't do this . . ." I grabbed the stake from him and kicked him down with my foot. He looked as though he gave up. "Go ahead . . . with Asher what's the point of living?" I chuckled.

"That's my love . . . all I needed to hear." I threw the stake to the ground and helped Kol up. I grabbed his face and leaned in for a kiss. He was able to get his sight back after the kiss.

"Asher . . . but how?"

"An illusion Kol. You didn't hate me in the moment you struck my heart. I used my magic and made it seem as if I was staked and died. Sorry for the stabbing but you did stab me twice." Kol smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I told you I would always love you. Immortality is pointless without you." Damon's phone began to ring. "Oh . . . wonder who that is." Asher looked and smiled. He hit talk.

(Elena and the others)

"Hello this is Damon's phone." Elena looked panic stricken. "Asher . . ." Klaus and the others stared at her. "Where is Damon?!" There was a quiet laugh in the back ground. Elena covered the mouth piece.

"Kol is there too! Did they plan this?" The others were getting annoyed. "Where is he Asher?"

"Oh Elena don't be so demanding. If you must know Damon is here at the house. He is having a nice . . . long . . . rest." Elena began to choke up. "What did you do to him?!"

"I ripped his heart from his chest! You have greatly disappointed me Elena. All you had to do was let me kill Klaus, I would have brought you, Blondie and the brothers back from the dead as a reward, but you pissed me off." Elena choked back the tears to try and seems strong.

"With what magic? We know the truth, you have no real magic. It's all an illusion that Esther's spell gave you long ago." Asher felt a spike of fury in his heart.

"The princess thinks she has me figured out. Believe me when I say I can use magic! It is my magic that will kill you all!"

"If it doesn't wear you down, you mean?"

"Kol is the key to my magic lasting. His blood flows through me always. Goodbye Elena, we won't be seeing one another again." The phone clicked and Elena slid the phone into her pocket.

"We will need Damon and Stefan back from the dead to take them down." Ayana looked at me.

"Asher will likely undo your magic Esther. It is only by combining our magic that we can kill him. Undo the magic that gave him life." I nodded. "But that won't stop Kol from trying to kill us.

"We have to kill Kol and then kill Asher. What about the vision Bonnie had of Asher killing everyone?" Esther looked at Elena.

"It was likely all a fabrication that Asher put into her head. The ability to see the future is a gift none of us have. Time is more than a river, it's flow and destination is ever changing, we can predict what might happen but the exact nature of our actions is and always will be unknown."

(Kol and Asher)

They were all going to pay but for now I think I'll let Mikael, Finn and Sage have fun. I looked at Kol and smiled at him. Fate out us together only to tear us apart and together and again to part. This time we won't be parted!

"Let's go on vaction love. Paris . . . or our old empire?" Kol smiled at the memories of the vampire empire that lasted 400 years. Sadly it brought the five out of hiding and they rebelled.

"Paris first then we can visit our old home." I smiled and kissed Kol.

Chapter 11 . . . .

Last chapter as of now. Without reviews I have no desire to continue the story.


	12. Remember Who You Are!

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD

POV will be an unknown person for the remainder of the story. This person may be revealed . . . not sure yet.

Previously on vampire Diaries . . .

"His magic is an illusion!"

"The princess thinks she has me figured out! I assure you my magic will end you!"

"Paris first . . . then the old Empire."

Chapter 12: Remember who you are

(899 years ago, Romania)

Foot step echoed down the marble halls of the Imperial palace. A man in a silver cloak walked into the throne room of the palace.

"Lord Mikaelson, Your brother Niklaus is here to see you. Shall I send him in?" Kol sat in boredom in his throne and waved to the vampire servant to show his brother in. The man left and got Klaus and showed him in.

"My Lord, may I present Niklaus Mikaelson." Kol rolled his eyes at the formalities. He stood up and walked down to his brother. He embraced him in a hug.

"Brother . . . what is it now?" Klaus smiled. "I came to invite you to come join me, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah in Spain. After what happened in Italy I thought we could be a family in a part of the world where we aren't known." Kol smirked.

"Family? I suppose that includes Finn?" Klaus looked down. "That's right Nik . . . you're leaving him daggered. He is our brothers but what consequence is that to you?"

"Mind your tongue little brother." Klaus tried to sound threatening. A sharp pain shot through his head. Klaus fell to his knees.

"Ravenna . . . stop dear." A blonde woman in a dark, royal looking dress nodded. "As you wish master." Kol held his hand out for his brother. Klaus shoved his hand away and stood up on his own.

"Of course you have witches with you. Tell me . . . when you have sex with that little whore Asher, do you miss the magic he once wielded?" Kol punched Klaus in the face.

"You would do well not to insult him Klaus." Klaus smirked. "I'll take this confrontation as a decline to the invite." Klaus turned and walked out of the throne room to be on his way.

Asher came from another room's secret passage to enter the throne room. He walked over to Kol and put his arms on his waist and held him close.

"My love . . . forget him."

(Present, Finn and Sage)

"Let's kill them." Finn looked at Sage with a smirk. "Damon and Stefan are dead. Revenge isn't going to happen now. Let's just go and forget everything." Sage and Finn shared a kiss before being interrupted.

"I don't think so Finn." Finn looked over at his father.

"Father . . . what are you doing here?"

"We're going to kill Klaus. I kept more than one stake, I just had to go get them where I left them. Kol and Asher have both left the country. They left us to do as we pleased with them. I have three stakes, each of us will take one and then one of will be able to finally kill Klaus once and for all."

(Klaus and the others)

"Mother, bring back Stefan and Damon so we can be on our way." Esther looked at her son with annoyance.

"Firstly Niklaus, I would need them here. Secondly I will not kill witches to bring back vampires." Ayana in Bonnie decided to speak. "You don't need witches to bring them back. The essence of the two witches that were killed to bring back Mikael and Finn could be used. That essence is inside them."

"See mother, she's reasonable." Ayana glared at the Original. "No Klaus! I am doing this to end a greater evil." Klaus rolled his eyes. "As you wish witch." With that Klaus took walked away from everyone. Caroline and Elena went to get Damon to bring him back from Asher's. Katherine and Elijah left the house as well. That left only Ayana and Esther.

"This spell you're planning Ayana . . . what is it?"

"The end of all vampires. I learned by watching Asher that vampires are easy to destroy with magic. It was long ago during the Vampire Empire that Kol and Asher ruled over Romania. They also ruled over vampires. They set up Vampiric Law that couldn't be defied or it would mean death. It was the time when Asher's four still lived." Esther remembered the four. They were powerful witches that Asher turned into vampires. Because it was Asher who turned them, they were able to use magic freely like him.

"I watched Klaus for the last thousand years. What happened during this empire?" Ayana smiled. "Death is what happened . . . ."

(899 years ago, Romania, the Imperial Palace)

"How will this help exactly?" Asher smiled as he made a potion.

"This potion will make all vampires that drink of it vulnerable to water. It will be like acid to their bodies. If splashed it would burn . . . if submerged they would disintegrate." Kol chuckled.

"Why do this?"

"To control them my love. To instill fear of us in them. If they disobey our law they will suffer our will. Tonight's party will have a toast and every vampire in Romania will be there. They will all be affected and any vampire they make will also be affected. To the west is a cliff overlooking a valley, with my magic I made it into a special pool of water that swirls into a chasm that flows beneath Romania. All who break the law will be cast in." Kol began to laugh hysterically.

"Excellent my love. I will surely enjoy tossing people to their deaths."

(Present)

"He did that? What happened?"

"Vampires that broke the law suffered death at the dead pool as it was nicknamed. For 400 years they did this to keep the vampires in line. However the five came out of hiding and began a massive hunt. The bloodline of vampires weakened by water no longer exists. This magic . . . it can change everything. We can make them vulnerable to anything."

(Asher and Kol)

The city of Paris at night was intoxicating to the two vampire lovers. They couldn't imagine anything better. It had been a few days since they left Mystic Falls to fly to Paris. It had been their one true desire since they lost the empire to settle in Paris.

It was a night they could never forget when everything they worked for was lost. It was the night of the New Year and the Empire was celebrating four hundred years. However, it was that night that the Five came out of hiding and rebelled with the people of Romania.

(1514 A,D,, Imperial Palace, Romania)

_Asher, Kol and their four body guards stood in the throne room chatting. The ball had just ended the celebration of the Vampire Empire. The four body guards were Ravenna, Simeon, Cain and Canaan. They were all witches that were turned by Asher and they too had the ability to use magic._

_ "Master the party was wonderful!" Asher smiled at Ravenna. She was an interesting girl that was obsessed with her looks in life. The story of snow white came from this woman. The story is basically true, the only difference is that Ravenna survives in the end. Asher found her on the brink of death and fed her his blood. He snapped her neck and then fed her human blood to make her his own._

_ Simeon and the other two were brothers of the same family. When Asher offered them greater power in return for their service they couldn't refuse. _

_ As they all talked they were interrupted by screams from outside. Cain and Canaan went to the windows to see what was happening. There was a mob of people with stakes and crossbows._

_ "What is it?" Kol demanded. "My Lord, a rebellion!" The windows shattered and two stakes shot into their chests. Cain and Canaan flailed around before dying. Kol grabbed Asher and ran for the secret passage. _

_ The throne room door burst open and three members of the five came in. Simeon chanted a spell and fire shot from the torches in the room. Two of the three were killed. The last one standing shot a stake from his crossbow and killed Simeon._

_ "My Lord's go! I will hold off this human!" Kol pulled Asher trying to get him to go. "We must leave, they can neutralize us!" Asher took one final look at Ravenna and left with his lover._

_ Ravenna was staked and put inside a glass coffin inside the throne room. It was one of the only parts of the palace to remain standing after the rebellion. Every last vampire was killed in Romania and the dead pool dried up to never flow again._

(Present, Kol and Asher)

The two lovers were on the balcony of their hotel. They had just gotten back from swimming in a pool and were now drying off the natural way. Asher looked out at the city, his naked frame glistening from the moonlight. Kol slipped his arms around his waist and kissed along his lovers neck.

"I love you Asher . . . I don't know what I would have done if you had really died." Asher smiled and took a sip from his wine glass.

"I love you Kol and yes my love we can." Kol chuckled. "Reading my thoughts love?"

"Nope . . . feeling them." Kol laughed. Asher put his glass down and bent his body a little and spread his legs a little bit. Kol still wet from the pool positioned himself and slid into his lover. Asher let out a gasp of pleasure. Kol let Asher adjust a bit, for a few moments Kol kissed Asher's neck. The blonde knew what he really wanted so he moved his neck aside so Kol could bite down. Blood seeped from his neck and the brunette drank in the liquid.

Kol began to thrust his hips into Asher. The blonde was loving every moment of his lovers touches, thrust and blood drinking. Kol reached around and began to pleasure his love from the other side as well as from behind.

It was sensory overload for Asher. He had his lover intimately thrusting into him, his own cock was being rubbed and Kol was drinking from him all at the same time.

Their rhythms moved together in harmony. The pleasure from them both spoke of their love. Every touch, every word, every movement was from their long lasting love.

"I'm going to Asher . . ." The blonde moaned and nodded. In a few moments the two lovers climaxed at the same time. Kol breathed heavily and kissed Asher on the neck. He pulled out and turned his lover around. He gave him a passionate kiss before picking him up and taking him to the bed to sleep.

(Klaus)

The hybrid Original was sitting in his room. He was only in jeans at the moment. He was having a drink and thinking over everything that had been happening.

"I don't want to die . . ."

"Should have thought of that before trying to kill me and then telling Kol to shove the stake in my bloody heart." Klaus looked up and saw Asher.

"Get away!" Asher put a finger to his own lips and shushed Klaus.

"Be quiet Niklaus. I am not here to kill you." Klaus was confused at his words and the use of his full name. "Then why are you here?" Asher walked closer to Klaus.

"I want you to remember, to remember who you are." Klaus was confused. Asher walked closer to Klaus and grabbed his face. Klaus was in shock and couldn't think to react. Asher got close to Klaus's lips and whispered. "Remember with a kiss." Asher pushed his lips to Klaus and the older male could feel an intense heat rush to his face.

Asher pulled off and looked at Klaus. The elder male was still confused.

"What is this? Where is Kol?"

"I am in Paris with Kol. This is an illusion covering up the body I am using which is Caroline. You weren't always a monster Klaus and it was that night that I was staked that I realized it truly was my fault. I wanted you to forget those feelings you felt a long time ago and in so doing I unwittingly made you into this lunatic."

"How do I know these memories, these feelings are real?" Asher chuckled.

"If they are an illusion they will leave your mind once my influence leaves the room. They are real Niklaus . . . you loved me once."

Chapter end.


	13. It Can't Be

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD.

This chapter will switch Pov's. typically it will be an unknown person but if Klaus is the scene it's his POV.

Previously on Vampire Diaries . . .

"They are real Niklaus . . . you loved me once."

Chapter 13: It Can't Be

"I loved you? You're lying!" Asher looked at me with amused blue eyes. "Niklaus, you did in fact love me! You know it to be true. Don't you remember? It was two nights before you killed your mother." I tried to remember the night. The memories were coming back to me.

_"Asher . . ." The blonde turned and looked at me. The pale moon shone off his face. _

_ "Yes Niklaus?" I got closer to Asher and pushed him against the wall of the house. "What are you doing Klaus?" I leaned in close to his face._

_ "What I have wanted to do for three years." I placed my lips on his and kissed him tenderly. It was a light kiss, I tried to make it go further but I felt Asher resist. I pulled away and looked at the blonde._

_ "Niklaus . . . I love Kol. I will always love Kol."_

_ "I can be everything he is! I love you! I want to be with you! When I saw that you and he had been together in that way I became angry because I wanted that with you." Asher seemed hurt by my words. _

_ "All this time . . . your anger was fake?" I had tears in my eyes. I nodded and tried to kiss him again. Asher pushed me away. "I will have you." Asher closed his eyes._

_ "Vites crescere, vites attachiaret, vites, amplector et mox pessulus." Vines shot from the ground and grabbed me. They pulled me to the ground. Asher climbed on top of me and looked me in the eyes._

_ "How can you use magic? Kol turned you!" Asher looked me in the eyes with tears. The moon made them shine bright silver. They fell from his eyes and hit my bare chest. "Ego osculo signa haec memorias. Osculo ego clauditis eos. Donec osculum illi reseret osculo sortem Fatum."Asher leaned down and kissed me on the lips._

"How did I forget all of that?"

"It was the spell Niklaus. In English I said with a kiss I seal these memories. With a kiss I lock them away. With a kiss they will wait until a kiss unlocks their fate. It was only after that kiss that your memories will flood back. The side effect of my spell replaced that love with rage. For some reason you have hated me, you always assumed it was because I had Kol's affection but really it was because my affection was for Kol and Kol alone." I couldn't believe or even process this right now.

"What does this info really do me right now? I am at a loss for words Asher. I feel great love for you but I also want to rip your spine out. Why did you let me remember? Are you going to return my feelings after 1000 years?" Asher sat next to me on my bed.

"Niklaus . . . I love Kol. You love Caroline. Believe me, sex with you would be awesome but Kol has my heart." I was getting angry. I shoved my hand into Asher's chest and took a hold of his heart.

"I think I have it." Asher laughed. "Go ahead . . . you'll only kill Caroline, the one woman who you love!" I let go of Asher.

"Leave me. If you can't love me then leave me now." Asher grabbed my face and gave me a kiss. The kiss I always wanted, he put his tongue in my mouth and massaged mine. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Goodnight Nik." Asher faded and Caroline was all that was left.

She was confused at what was going on right now. "How did I get here?"

"Asher controlled your mind and made you come here. He wanted to give me a message." Caroline looked concerned. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, please leave Caroline. I have much to think about."

(Salvatore Mansion, Elena and Bonnie/Ayana)

"I don't know what you expect to find here Ayana." Ayana in Bonnie's body continued to look around the library for a very particular book.

"There was an old vampire from Romania that left a diary in the hands of the Salvatore family. It's how they knew about the vampires from the beginning." Ayana searched more and more. "How will it help?

"I found it!" Ayana put the diary down and Elena read the cover. It had a name on the front. "Gabriel. Who is he?"

"He is an ancestor of Stefan and Damon. The first Salvatore to be turned, he also is the reason the Vampire Empire ended in Romania. For his treason he was cast into the Dead Pool, a punishment to vampires who broke the Vampiric Law. Asher made all vampires in Romania vulnerable to water and if they were submerged they would die."

"How?" Ayana chuckled. "Powerful old magic. Asher searched for books to find what he wanted. He used this magic to rule with Kol. He is dangerous and must be stopped. His magic disrupts the natural balance of nature."

"What if we make a deal with Silas. He is immortal so Asher can't kill him."

"That doesn't mean he can't hurt him. Remember, Asher knows the power of old. He could make Silas mortal and kill him if he wanted." Elena sat down.

"Well, what do you need this diary for?"

"Asher only ever turned witches. Gabriel was one of them. In this diary is information on Asher and his magic. As you know he becomes drained after use of magic, it is only Kol and his blood that keeps his magic going strong without hurting him. If I can find out how drained he gets, we may have a way to neutralize Asher forever." They opened the diary and began to read from the beginning.

(1472, Imperial palace, guest room)

"_I offer a new life . . . a better life. The short miserable human life is nothing to that of an immortal. Drink her blood and you become the next in a line of great vampires. Don't drink from her and you will die. You're in transition. Make your choice!" Gabriel bit the woman and took her blood into his mouth. He loved the blood and took in as much as he could. The young woman eventually died from blood loss._

_ "Perfection. You're one of mine now." Gabriel looked at himself in disgust._

_ "What have I done?"_

_ "You're completing your destiny. We are elite, we are gods! We alone will rule all things on this world." Gabriel was unsure of everything before him._

_(1474, Dead Pool)_

_ Kol, Asher, the four and Gabriel walked with a few vampires found guilty of breaking the law. Kol looked at the vampires._

_ "Have you any last words before sentence is carried out?" One of the vampires whimpered. "My Lord . . . please don't! I can give you information on others!" Kol looked back and gave Asher a smile. That smile meant he had come up with a sick pleasure. Kol walked over to the vampire and used his index finger to make the vampire look him in the eyes. _

_ "My dear sweet child . . . tell me." The vampire looked up in hope._

_ "If I tell you, will you let me go?" Kol smiled._

_ "You have my word, if you tell me, I will grant you freedom."_

_ "Thank you! In Budapest there is a coven of vampires that are planning a rebellion to take the city." Kol looked up at Gabriel. "Cast him in." The Salvatore walked over and grabbed the vampire and drug him to the edge of the cliff. The sound of the swirling vortex created great fear._

_ "You said you would let me go! You lied!" Kol laughed. "Don't impugn my honor. I said you would have freedom and you shall. Freedom from this mortal world." Gabriel pushed the vampire into the vortex of water. The other four cast they vampires they held into as well. Screams were heard before silence._

_(1500, Dead pool. Judgment of Witch/vampire)_

_ "You could have had everything! You chose the side of the mortals!" Asher slapped the woman across the face._

_ "I serve nature Asher! I was weak when I took your offer, just as all of you were! You have forsaken nature and it will have its revenge!" Asher pushed the woman over the cliff. She yelled out one more thing before hitting the water. "cum mors ipsa aqua in glaciem vertere!" When she died the whole vortex began to freeze. The swirling vortex and the waterfalls all turned to ice._

_ "Damn!_ _antiqui solem clamorem meum! Ignis de cælo descendere!"Asher chanted the spell and fire began to rain from the sky. The fire wasn't doing anything to the ice. He continued to chant and all the while he was weakening. Gabriel watched as Asher fell to one knee._

_ "Help him Damn you!" Kol yelled to the four. They all chanted the spell and aided in the melting of the ice. Eventually it was able to break through and water flowed again._

_ Asher collapsed onto the ground. The work of magic weakened him. It was as if he was dying. Kol put his wrist to Asher's mouth._

_ "My love drink." He couldn't though, he was too weak._

(Present)

"There we have it. If he uses too much magic he will collapse and be unable to defend himself." Elena turned the page to the final entry of Gabriel.

_ I write now in sadness of what will happen. My family is safe in Italy from these monsters. They know of what I am and who they are. My son will carry on this knowledge of vampires and hopefully one day kill them all. _

_ Asher wishes to see me in the morning. I fear I have been found out and will suffer the death of traitors. If that is to happen so be it. I turned my back on nature now I will try to repay nature for my crimes. _

_ Whoever may be reading this now, if Asher is alive . . . please kill him. He is strong and his magic great but without Kol he can't do anything. I hope whoever reads this has the courage to take on this terror. _

_ ~ Gabriel Salvatore _

_Antiquis luna exaudi clamorem meum! Ad exprobrandum eo qui percutiat! Aufer tutandi meridiem vestri et faciam eum pati inferius._

"Ayana is this a spell?" Ayana looked at the words.

"Yes . . . it reads, Ancient moon hear my cries! Strike down the one who lives to defy! Take away your protecting glow and make him suffer far below."

"This must have been for a future descendent."

(Kol and Asher)

The two eternal companions walked through the ruins of their former palace. They came upon the throne room and went inside.

"My love . . . is that Ravenna?" Asher looked where Kol pointed and he saw a coffin with a body inside. It was a glass coffin. They went up to the coffin and smashed it with their fists. Kol grabbed the stake in her and pulled it out.

"Let's see if the old girl awakes." Kol smiled and kissed Asher on the lips real quickly.

(Niklaus)

Was this all real? I still felt love for him. Is it possible he was telling the truth? I needed to know. I would have to wait for Asher to return to America. I couldn't kill him without knowing the truth.

"I think I love him."

"Love who Nik?" I turned around to see Rebekah. I quickly moved and grabbed her by the throat.

"You have some nerve sister."

"Easy, I have come back to help. They clearly were lying as you said."

"Too late dear. I have no desire to kill Asher at the moment." Rebekah laughed in amusement. "You love him? You have done nothing but try to kill him!"

"Believe me I am just as confused by this as you." Rebekah laughed again. "I really doubt that."

"Shut up Rebekah and leave."

"Hold on now . . . that explains so much of your jealousy towards Asher. Rather towards Kol."

"Yes, now go."

(Kol and Asher two hours later)

Ravenna sprung to life and gasped for air. The two Originals looked at the girl. Not much had changed.

"Good afternoon sweet heart. It's been too long, almost 500 years." Ravenna looked at herself.

"500 years! I have been gone that long? I am going to kill-"Asher put his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet love. We need your help in a different part of the world."

(Several days later)

Ayana had since left the body of Bonnie so her body could rest and regain strength. Stefan and Damon were in the mansion still dead. Elena and Caroline were trying to relax until Ayana came back. Rebekah was living with Klaus. Elijah and Katherine also were in the house.

Kol and Asher had returned with Ravenna and were back in their home. Kol had decided to sleep and Asher decided to go for a walk.

(The park)

I felt some cosmic pull to go to the park. I didn't know why, I just obeyed the pull. When I got to the park and saw where the pull was taking me I realized a sick cosmic joke. Asher was sitting on a bench.

"Why are you here Asher?" The blonde looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I might ask the same."  
"I felt drawn here . . . and here you sit." Asher chuckled and put his hands up.

"I am innocent in this Niklaus." I took a seat next to him and scooted as close as possible. He chuckled again and turned to look me in the eyes.

"I see you understand now. The memories and feelings are real."

"But you don't love me." Asher looked away.

"Niklaus-" I interrupted him with a kiss. A kiss he wasn't stopping, I deepened the kiss and stuck my tongue in his mouth. He began to suck on it making me moan. I pulled away from him. "Maybe you do love me." I kissed him again and he still didn't push away.

Chapter 13 . . . oh Asher why do this to Kol? Or is he really? You'll just have to review to find out what is really going through Asher's mind.


	14. Deadly Union

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD.

Previously on vampire diaries . . . Niklaus and Asher kissed WHAT?!

Unknown POV through whole chapter. This chapter is short but it is setting up for the climax of the story. Hell is about to break loose.

Chapter 14: Deadly Union

Niklaus woke up in the embrace of Asher. Their naked bodies were firmly together. The memories of the night entered Klaus's mind. He loved every touch, every kiss and every thrust. Asher was the one who topped him. The Hybrid was dominant in all aspects of life but this was the one area he would be submissive. All he wanted was the love of Asher and that is what he got.

Asher stirred in his sleep and gripped harder onto the body he held.

"Asher . . . it's day time. People will be walking through the park."

"They won't see us . . . magic." Asher kept his eyes closed and held Niklaus tight. Klaus smiled and relaxed in the arms of the man he loved. It was strange for Klaus to feel so trusting of another, even stranger that it was a man, even further of the strangeness is that he had sex with that same man.

Asher was awake now despite trying to sleep a little longer. He kissed Klaus's neck gently. Asher was still inside Klaus and he was hard. He began to thrust into the hybrid slowly.

"A-Asher . . . what are you doing?" Asher turned Klaus's head roughly and kissed him on the lips. He shoved his tongue into his mouth and massaged Klaus's.

"I'm loving you." Klaus smiled and moaned while Asher continued his thrusts into him. Klaus began to stroke himself as Asher thrust. As their pace quickened they both wouldn't be long before reaching climax. Klaus couldn't believe his mind.

"Wait . . ." Klaus pulled off of Asher. The blonde looked up and was slightly frustrated.

"This is an illusion isn't it?!" Asher shook his head. "Niklaus this is real. I am cheating on Kol right now with your cheeky ass!" Klaus shook his head not knowing if this was real. Asher got up and walked over to Klaus and kissed him.

"This is real Klaus." The hybrid backed away. "How do I know that?!" Asher growled, lunged and bit into Klaus on the neck. He began to drink his blood. Klaus could feel blood leaving him from his neck. Asher licked the bite and pulled away.

"See . . . not fake. Now the mood is ruined and I am left unsatisfied. I hope you're happy Niklaus." Asher began to put his clothes on. The only thing that he didn't have to put on was his choker. It was already on, it was the only thing he didn't take off. Niklaus smiled and went to Asher and ripped the choker off of him.

Asher began to scream violently, he had never before felt the rays of the sun. Klaus fully satisfied that this was Asher, gave him his choker back.

"You bastard!" Asher slapped Klaus across the face. The blonde witch walked off from Klaus. The original quickly put his clothes on and chased after Asher.

"Forgive me . . . you can't blame me given how much you use illusions." Asher chuckled. "Maybe so . . . but never rip off my daylight choker again." Niklaus jumped ahead of him and gave Asher a charming smile.

"So you forgive me?" Asher smiled and kissed Klaus. "Yes you damn dog . . . I have to go to Kol and get him ready for today." Klaus frowned.

"You're still going to be with him?" Asher sighed and turned around. "Yes Niklaus. I love Kol! Please understand that." Klaus grabbed Asher roughly.

"No I don't understand! Why can't we be together?" Asher sighed.

"You need to relax and gather yourself. You've gone from the alpha wolf to the love sick puppy. Gather yourself Niklaus." Asher got free of Niklaus and walked off. Niklaus was stunned and was trying to process what Asher had said.

(Elena)

Elena was unsure of everything going on. Her two loves were dead, her family dead and her best friends were elsewhere. The young vampire wanted to drink her troubles away and drank from a bottle of scotch.

"I don't think that's the right way to drink that." Elena dropped the bottle but it was caught by an unknown figure. Elena looked at who spoke and saw only Damon. She ran to him as fast as she could and hugged him. He didn't return the hug. Instead he snickered and looked passed her.

"Look Stefan she missed me. Elena let go and looked over and saw Stefan taking a drink from the bottle she dropped.

"Hello Elena." She was unsure of what was happening. Elena began to back away from them both as they walked towards her.

"What's wrong? Don't want either of us?" Stefan grabbed Elena from behind and Damon smiled at her before breaking her neck.

(Hour later at Kol's)

Elena woke up from the neck breaking. She was strapped into a chair. She had vervain drenched ropes binding her down.

"About time you woke up! I was getting bored." It was Kol, he was sitting across from her dressed very casually.

"Why am I here? Where are Damon and Stefan? What did you do to them?!" Kol chuckled.

"Who cares why you're here? They are around and I did nothing to them. We're going to have a little chat though darling."

"I'd sooner eat my own tongue!" Kol smirked. "I might take you on that offer. I'll tell you what, be cooperative and I will answer a question for everyone I ask. Deal?"

"Like I have a choice?"

"There's a good girl, now you understand how little you are compared to me. First question, where is Esther?"

"I don't know. Last I saw her she was at the mansion with Klaus."

"She's not there, I looked."

"Not my problem. What happened to Damon and Stefan?"

"They aren't Damon and Stefan. They are shadows of who they really are. The darkest parts of their hearts were brought to life by Asher and they serve us. Asher can bring the shadow of any vampire to life. What is Esther planning?"

"She is planning nothing. How do you kill them?" Kol knew she was hiding something. "The way you would a vampire, Originals being the exception. Who is planning what against us?"

"Ayana. Do you need a white oak stake to kill them and why?" Kol chuckled.

"Clever girl, a white oak stake will fail against a shadow of an original. Only a stake from the ancient black oak can kill an original shadow. What is Ayana planning?"

"I don't know . . . she looked at a journal by someone named Gabriel. Where is this black oak?" Asher cringed at the mention of Gabriel. He hated him with a great passion. When he threw him into the vortex he was over joyed.

"The black oak is here in Mystic Falls. We're done, I have what I need."

(Kol and Asher)

"She gave up the plan more or less. Ayana is using the journal of Gabriel to find a weakness." Asher shrugged. "It's no big deal. I wish you hadn't told her of the black oak. A stake from that tree . . . it can be used in ancient magic that would surpass even Esther's magic."

"I wish you hadn't slept with my brother but I guess we can't help stupid choices." Asher cringed and looked back.

"Yes I know. No, I'm not mad but tell me why."

"He is now under my thumb. I can make him do as I wish. He could kill them all!" Kol got close to Asher and put a hand to his cheek. He leaned in close and kissed the blonde with passion. When the kiss was done Kol looked into Asher's eyes.

"Who was better?" Asher smiled. "You, no contest. I'd rather be dominated by you for eternity than have him submit to me for eternity." Kol kissed him again pushing him backwards against the wall.

(Klaus)

I don't know what to do with these feelings. I want him so much that I can't even think on anything else. This is like a virus! What do I do to get these feelings to stop?


	15. Dark Horizon Tempus ultimo dilectione

Dark Horizon

I do not own TVD

Last time on TVD, Kol got much needed info from Elena. Asher slept with Niklaus and Kol doesn't seem to mind. Asher seems worried over the ancient black oak stake more than the return of Ayana.

Chapter 15: Dark Horizon ~ Tempus ultimo dilectione mea!

Niklaus was losing himself in this chase for love. He didn't know what was going on. It was like Asher made him weak with a spell. Niklaus didn't know it but Asher was watching him from a mirror. Old magic he learned from Ravenna.

"What is happening to me? Am I turning into a love sick puppy."

"Yes you are Nik." Klaus turned to see his sister.

"Sister, what do you want?" She chuckled.

"The question is what do you want Nik? You have fallen for Asher and he is using you." Klaus growled and back handed Rebekah across the face. She clutched her face. "I rest my case Klaus. I came to tell you Elena is missing and so is the Salvatore's bodies. I have no idea what is happening but I think Asher is going to make his move against us and YOU need to get it in gear dear brother!" With those words Rebekah left her brother alone.

(Asher and Kol)

"It will be over soon Kol. They will all die tonight!" Kol chuckled.

"Good because I have gotten a little bored of all this." Asher smiled and embraced Kol in a hug. He kissed his beloved tenderly on the lips. Kol wanted more though and deepened the kiss. After a few moments of a passionate kiss Asher pulled away.

"There will be time for that later . . ." Asher had to swallow, his body wanted a whole lot more. " . . . perhaps not to far later . . . But I must do one thing for sure and that is Kill Elena." Kol agreed and took his lover by the hand and the two walked to the room they kept her in. As soon as they walked in they sighed deeply.

"She's gone . . . I wonder who helped her."

(Ayana)

"What are you doing? Kill them now!" Ayana stopped dead in her tracks and smacked Elena across the face. "I didn't have to help you at all child! Come with me for tonight the end comes. I've spoken with Gabriel Salvatore from the other side and he revealed some very interesting truths to me. Ones you already know without truly knowing."

"What are you talking about?" Ayana in Bonnie's body.

"The ancient black oak."

(1500)

"You disappoint me Gabriel. I gave you everything and you threw it all away." Gabriel laughed.

"Be honest, you're killing me because I know the truth about how you die! Not even Kol knows." Asher smiled.

"If you killed me you would die too. Why would I care that you knew? Besides, it's not like I ever lied to Kol. He assumed just like Esther on how I could be killed. I simply let them believe that. It is for Kol's safety. It's not fully a lie anyway. If Kol should ever hate me, my magic will be gone for the time he hates me. However his hatred doesn't effect if I can die."

(Present Kol and Asher, Kol POV)

I love him so much. I've never felt this love for anyone. I barely feel it for my own family. Asher though . . . We were destined to be together. I will help him end everything tonight so we can be together for all eternity! My eternal lover was concentrating on a an illusion to deliver a message to Niklaus. It wouldn't be long now. Only a few short hours until they were all dead.

(Niklaus)

What do I do? Side with Asher or side with my family?

"Perhaps I can help with this slight dilemma of yours little Niklaus." I turned to see Asher standing before me.

"Before you ask no I am not here. This is an illusion, Rebekah's body."

"What do you want Asher?" The blonde sat on the window sill and smiled.

"Tonight it happens, the Original family will be slaughtered and any who help. Join me and you can live."

"What do I get besides life? Do I get you?" Asher frowned. "You know that won't happen."

"Then WHY did you sleep with me? Why act that way?"

"To give you what you wanted. Kol knew and was fine with it. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"Leave now!" Asher smiled and his body faded away, only Rebekah was left.

"Nik? Why am I here?" I shook my head. "Asher controlled you to give me a message. We need to act quickly.

(Kol and Asher)

"I don't know darling. Klaus is a wild card . . . Fortunately with my newest play toys we have a slight advantage. That is as long as they don't find the ancient black oak.

(Ayana)

"We have the ancient black oak tree to aid us. With these new weapons we will render Asher of his new toys."

"How did you find it?"

"In ancient dark it did sleep, from it's sister it did keep, the secret that old vampires would weep. With it's sharpened form doth strike, the heart of evil will end at night. Basically, it grew near the white oak tree and with magic by Asher it was hidden. I had it found and then six stakes were made. A stake will be driven into his heart."

"Kol has to be the one to kill him and with the white oak." Ayana began to laugh hysterically.

"Is that what he told you?" Elena was confused. "Esther did actually."

"More than likely Asher lied to her. Kol is responsible for Asher having magic and if Kol hates him then yes Asher will not have magic but it is only by the ancient black oak stake that Asher can be killed. It is the tree forged by the moon and blessed by the stars. Perhaps you remember the spell at the end of the diary page."

"Even Kol thought only he could kill Asher."

"That was an attempt to keep Kol alive. Asher believed as long as he was seen as a threat and the idea that only Kol could kill him would ensure that he survived."

"Are things ready Ayana . . . Elena?" Elena turned and her jaw dropped.

(Kol and Asher one hour before the final fight. Kol POV)

I needed him. Asher was teasing me right now. He was on the bed in nothing but his boxers and choker.

"Come on tiger, let's be passionate." I smiled and began to slide my shirt off over my head. While my shirt was covering my eyes Asher jumped up and grabbed me. He twirled me and pushed me down on the bed.

"Bed of iron bend to my call, grab the original, my dear sweet doll." The iron bars of the head board bent and held my wrists in place. Asher ripped my shirt off of me and kissed me on the lips. He began to trail kisses from my lips down my neck and further to the bottom of my abs.

"Asher . . . You're such a tease." Asher smiled and hovered over my left nipple and began kissing and licking it as he undid my pants. He stopped licking and looked me in the eyes before pulling away and taking my pants and boxers off at the same time.

"This generation and socks . . . . Miss the days when the shirt and pants were off and that was it." I chuckled as he slid my socks off and climbed onto of me and sat on my lap. He laid on top of me and kissed me passionately. I was so hard and ready to be inside him. I could more than tell he was ready for me to be in him.

"Lucky me I am still ready from a few hours ago." Asher leaned down and kissed me once before standing up a little and grabbing my cock. He slid himself onto me and slowly went down. We both moaned in pleasure.

Our bodies began to move in rhythm. He bounced up and down as I moved my hips up.

He leaned down and kissed me as I thrust into him. He was moaning into our kisses. The great thing about being dead is we never need air and our kisses can last forever. In the past we could spend hours kissing. Asher whispered into my ear. " Love . . . I'm going to . . ." I stopped him mid sentence with a kiss.

The truth was I was close too. I thrust into him harder and harder. We both came at the same time. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me on the neck. The iron loosened from my wrists and shaped back to the way their original shape was. I pulled out and held Asher tightly. He had his eyes closed.

"I love you Kol . . . You are everything to me." I stroked his back and kissed his cheek. Asher bit into my neck and drank some of my blood to regain strength. With one hand I grabbed one of his wrists and bit into it to drink from him. After a minute I felt him lick the bite and I knew he was done, I stopped as well and gave him a bloody kiss.

"I love you Asher. Without you . . . I could not live." Asher smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Let's shower darling, have to look good for our fight."

(Field where Kol and Asher would meet)

Niklaus, Esther, Rebekah, Katherine, Elijah, Ayana, Elena and Caroline were gathered before the fight.

"This is it! We have to fight and finish this once and for all. Each of you have a black oak stake. Only me and Esther won't have one. There will be three shadow vampires. One looks like Niklaus, one looks like Damon and another looks like Stefan. Kill them and then go for Asher. Kol and two others will still be there to protect him but me and Esther will stop them."

"Klaus, seeing as Asher has some sort of soft spot for you, you must kill Asher." Klaus wasn't ready for this.

(Same place minutes later, Kol POV)

We arrived to our field and it was infested with my family and some lesser breeds. I was on the left of Asher. I held his hand tight. Ravenna was on his right and the three shadow vampires were behind us. The other addition was hiding in the tree's for the right time.

"Kol . . . Come to our side and you can walk away alive." I laughed at the offer. "You all will die here mother. We will be walking away but we don't offer any of you safe passage. We gave you all a chance before and you threw it aside." My mother sighed.

"Then you leave us no choice." The torches surrounding them all shot fire at us. We all jumped out of the way to avoid the fire blast. Caroline and Katherine ran at the shadow Stefan and shadow Damon. I looked at the shadow Niklaus and threw him the white oak stake. He took it and ran at the real Niklaus.

I ran at Elijah and caught him off guard. I snapped his neck and ran for my mother as Asher and Ayana fought with magic. She stressed her magic to make Asher do the same. Elena jumped in front of me to stop me from getting to my mother. I wasn't expecting it and he kick to my chest sent me flying backwards. I looked over and saw Shadow Stefan and Shadow Damon burst into flames. Ravenna cast magic and froze Katherine and Caroline in place.

"You will lose you little whore." I jumped up and grabbed Elena by the throat. My mother began to use magic and hurt me. I fell to my knee's and grabbed my head. Elena backed off to get the white oak from the shadow Niklaus. Ravenna joined Asher and over powered Ayana. Asher ran behind my mother and snapped her neck.

To our horror the Salvatores jumped from the woods. They were alive again! Ravenna managed to break Elijah and Rebekah's neck before being staked by Damon.

"Damn it. Now!" Our newest addition jumped from the tree's and landed on the ground making a dust fly around. No one could see through the dirt fog. When the dust settled I could see what happened. Elena was on the ground her neck broken. Stefan too. Damon staked our poor little vampire and standing over him. Niklaus was dead and Ayana was in a magic battle against Asher.

"Stay back! This is my fight darling!" Ayana also yelled out for no one to come close which was only Damon for now. I could see Asher was faltering in his magic.

"Asher!" I ran to him and Damon ran and tackled me. Asher gave one final burst and killed Ayana or rather Bonnie. Asher chuckled and ran at Damon and knocked him away.

"Worry not love . . . She's dead and though my magic is gone . . . It's over. Now we just kill them all seeing as they are out for another moment."

"Wait!" Asher turned to shadow Niklaus.

"What do you want?" Shadow Niklaus shoved the white oak into Asher's chest. "What was that? I can't die from . . . From . . ." I could feel Asher's pain.

"What is this?" There seemed to be a flicker all around the field. The white oak turned into the black oak stake.

"What the hell is all of this?" Shadow Niklaus faded to reveal the real Niklaus. All of the defeated vampires and witches were illusions. The only dead vampires were the ones we brought! It was a trick!

"It can't be!" Asher pulled the stake from his chest and turned to me.

"Kol!" From the woods all of them came. Esther was the only real one who died. Bonnie and the others, even the Salvatore's walked out. Asher fell into my arms and I held him. "Kol . . ." Fire erupted from his chest. "No! No! NO! You can't leave me!" Damon picked up the white oak and walked towards me. I held Asher as he burned. Tears fell from my eyes. "Kol . . . I love you." Life left him and his body stopped burning. Damon brought the stake down and I deflected him making the stake fly from his hand. The stake found it's way to my brother Elijah. It went into his chest. I ran and snapped Bonnie's neck before running back and grabbing Asher and running from the field.

(Field, unknown POV)

It was over. The final fight. Kol was alive but he wouldn't likely fight against everyone. He managed to kill Elijah and Bonnie which also meant Ayana. Everyone went their separate ways. The originals dealt with their brother and the others all left to celebrate their victory.

(Rebekah and Klaus)

"I can't believe you killed Asher. How did you do it? You were in love with him."

"I knew it was a lie, an illusion. Besides there is someone I really love." Rebekah smiled. They took their brother back to the house where they would place him in a free coffin.

(Kol, Kol POV)

I looked at my dead lover with great pain. I placed him in a diamond coffin he made a long time ago. A place he planned to keep Niklaus when we killed him. For now Asher will rest there until I find a way to bring him back.

"You will be back and we will have our revenge." Fury filled Kol's eyes.

The end?


	16. Darkness never dies

Dark Horizon

This story is over but I felt I should have announced the new stories to my followers and reviewers. The two that are up are a sequel and a prequel. However as a show of affection to the faithful followers, I grant this added chapter of Dark Horizon to see some things from Klaus and the dead Asher.

Chapter 16: Darkness never Dies

(Klaus)

"Kol." Asher burst into flames from the stake I put into his chest. He never saw the trick attack coming. The illusions Esther made were convincing to Kol and Asher. I felt pain in my heart for doing what I did.

I love Asher, but I now know he will never love me the same. Asher has fallen into Kol's arms. Damon was planning to sneak up on Kol and finish it once and for all.

Kol wasn't stupid though and I know he was aware of what was happening around him. Damon took a swing to kill Kol but my brother reacted in an instant and knocked the stake from his hand. It went flying through the air and hit Elijah in the chest.

"No!" Me and Rebekah yelled. He fell to the ground and died. I turned to see Kol in a flash break Bonnie's neck, grab the white oak and get Asher out of the field.

(Asher)

Why? Why did this happen? How did they trick me? I'm alone . . . Kol, I need you. I can't be alone.

"Hello Asher." I turned around. I gasped.

"Esther." There were more witches coming.

"Ayana, Bonnie, you must be Bonnie's grams." There was one more witch. I did not recognize her.

"Who are you?" She was in a sapphire gown. She had two rings on. One was a silver band with a ruby. I could see Silas engraved on the band. The other hand had the other, it was also a silver band with an onyx gem.

"I see . . . you're her. You're Qetsiyah."

"And you are a deranged lunatic. The things you have caused grieve me little one. This realm is filled with your kind." I laughed.

"I simply worked the magic you and that fool created. Silas, the one true "immortal". He is nothing. I know who he really is and I know how he can die. That cure is one way but there is another. Nature saw to that when it created Stefan. When I leave this realm and I will, I will kill Silas and everyone who plotted against me." Qetsiyah laughed.

"He is immortal child and thus cannot die."

"Nothing is immortal as you well know. I will bind Silas to his doppelganger and kill him. With the doppelganger dead, Silas also dies."

"Why would you kill him?"

"I have only ever wanted Kol and myself to live forever. Any other immortals is just too much."

"Your arrogance blinds you Asher." I couldn't help but laugh at her remark. It was a long maniacal laughter. Bonnie decided to be the one to ask why.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm arrogant? You all are. The great Bennet blood line and you the Original witch, you all think you're so great. I only wanted me and Kol to be immortal but you refused. I did what I had to do. You should be acquainted well with that, all of you! Qetsiyah, you made the immortal spell and first forsook nature. Ayana you didn't stop Esther from making vampires. Esther, you made us. Sheila, you helped vampires and Bonnie, you did Expression to raise the dead. You all have blood on your hands, but I'm the bad one." They all looked away from me. They all left in me in silence.

Wandering this realm alone was enough to drive a person insane. This is what Kol had to go through. I had to see him. I had to know he was alright.

I went to where we lived 1000 years ago and there he was. Kol was crying over my body. He was the perfect man. I say man loosely. Everyone thought he was an uncaring monster but the truth was that Kol was very caring. Everyone he has ever killed was always calculated and for a reason. Where you take Damon for example and he killed for the simple joy of it. I swear these people are so self righteous. We do what we must for one another and we are monsters but they do the same and are angels.

My angel . . . he is suffering. Kol . . . I will come back. There is more than one way to revive an immortal. There is a ritual to bind myself to a living immortal, the sacrifice of a witch . . . then there is the last way . . . our children.

You don't live 1000 years without ensuring you survive every possible situation. I made preparations for the small unlikely event I was killed.

"We will be reunited my love."

"Still the hoping against hope I see." I turned around to see an old friend. A blonde vampire girl from a long time ago.

"Lexi . . . I must say this is unfortunate to see you here. How did you die?"

"Damon staked me. Long before he became this love sick puppy."

"Tres unfortunate. Have you come to taunt me?"

"Come on now, can't I come see the one who turned me into the vampire that I am?" I smiled at her.

"I suppose. It broke my heart when you left me to live a life as a normal vampire."

"I didn't agree with you and Kol. You guys had some major issues to get over and I met Stefan and he needed help. I like the knights in distress."

"I remember a time when you were a damsel in distress."

"I had to fit the stereotype then. Anyway, how do you intend to go back to the living or unliving?"

"Magic, Kol only needs the essence of a pure witch to revive me. The spell is for dramatic effect and allows the magic to work faster but the result is the same. There are two other ways but I have watched enough spy movies to know you never give away the full diabolical plan no matter how close to victory you are."

"Clever as always I see."

"Always, now sit back and watch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small but that is the point. Hope you will read the two newer stories and review them!


End file.
